What This Feeling?
by 6747
Summary: What if Sophia had live what if Carl found her before he was shoot and maybe even Ed live to mess up Daryl chances with Carol and make Sophia life hell what if we find out something about her past... M rated for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**What is this feeling? **

**I don't own the walking dead if I did I be so happy but I don't **

_Carl POV_

There was no wind in my face my arm felt like lumps of ice my heart racing despite the fact that it must be well over 25 degrees this feel appeared right after Sophia when missing….Sophia my best friend…..who makes my stomach turn upside down at just the thought of her…thinking that I never get to see that smile that make my heart jump a beat and I got no idea why…but I like it I can't spend enough time with her and already it may be cut short…..no I can't think like that they find her…..I will find her… I just have to why can't it have been her stupid father that when missing…noone care and we just move on that basterd if we do find my Sophia and he hurts her again I swore to god I kill him…..when did she become my Sophia….I never know but I know she be safe…I will make sure of it

My dad come over and tells the group that we're leave this church I stand in the small grave yard as he make the announcement that he and my uncle Shane will look for alittle longer before heading back and Daryl is to lead the rest the group back and look for Sophia on the wayI know that only me and Daryl believe that we really find Sophia everyone else think she proble dead even her own mother….but then the fact that Ed is bullying her into think that not helping god help me if I had a gun right now then he be sorry…I also know that uncle Shane and Ed both believe she long gone….we prove them wrong Sophia alive and well I can feel it"dad can I stay and help…I want to help find Sophia"

"no honey you come with me back with the group" god fucking damn it mom if you so concern with my safety then keep an eye on me for once instead of this little thing you got with Shane trying to keep dad from finding out you cheated on him…I'm not stupid you know I saw you two kissing like they do in those cheese movie you used to make me watch when I was little I roll my eyes at her and I know dad proble say I can go that why I ask him and not my mom….god since Sophia been gone I been in a bad mood I wonder if anyone notice yet

"now carl if you come you do as me and Shane say ok if you mother let you go" god not what I thought I give my best pleading eyes I can make and with the expressing he give me I know I won "come on Lori he be with me and Shane he be safe" mom give dad an annoy look but agrees and me, dad and uncle Shane go in the opposite directing from the group

We keep walking for god know how long when I hear I noise I am alittle behind dad and Uncle Shane…who not really my uncle but kind is well he my god father not that I believe in god after this whole mess…but then dad was mean to be dead but he here with us so maybe there is a god I'm on the fence about this at current almost everyone is in the group apart from Carol Sophia mom Daryl who are not agree on this Daryl says there no god Carol may well been a priestess with her believe as strong as it is I decide I invest agate this noise so I slowly head towards the tree it big very big and it look like there a big hole near one the trunks…it kid bare big enough of me but if I can fit in it so to can Sophia I hear another noise and a shadow darkling the hole and a small shape appeared

It Sophia

She rubes her eyes her clothes are a mess and her doll is missing but she alive I feel a smile creep onto my face…I did it I found her not dad not Shane not Daryl…me I did it my voice is barely recognisable and churn out "S-ophia" she look up at me as if she dreaming second before I hit the ground and Sophia arms are around my waist and she falls to the ground as well on top of me…but I don't care and I feel my cheeks grow red as I wrap my arms around her as well I secretly wish that this never end …..But I know we need to catch up to my dad or we both be loss in the woods so I pick Sophia but in that way you see in those weird movies just then I notice a some tint in her cheeks…but then I may image it you can bare see her face thought all that dirt and run with her in my arm in the way dad was going Sophia look tired and is light as hell even know she as tall as I am when we catch up dad and Shane are still looking ahead so I decide to let them know after I put Sophia down of course to catch up I had to run about 4 mins with Sophia in my arms so it kind of hard work

"dad" I said

"what is it carl" as he slowly turn around to look at me his eyes wide in surprise as his eye meet Sophia's "Sophia" she nodded she has not had a drink of water in a day it seems so my dad gave her his canteen of water to drink she gulped it down

"thank you Mr Rick" I see Sophia as poled as ever it bring a smile to my face

My dad still shock asked "how you find us"

"I didn't Carl found me I was hiding in a hollow out tree I'm sorry I never stay where you told me…but there was a another walker that didn't follow you it almost got me till I hid in that tree it was too big to get me down there and gave up but I just stay their incase I was still hanging around…..I hope you're not mad at me" Sophia told my dad with a kind smile and fear in her eyes

My dad smile at her "I'm not mad what matter is your safe now come on let get you back to your mom" I notice how my dad never said her dad…I wish Ed die back at the camp all he does is smoke and beat Carol and Sophia he should rotted in hell

_Sophia POV_

I can't believe it the group found me I'm sure most said I was dead already…but I knew Carl not think that he my best friend he smart, strong, determine, fast and cute…wait cute no bad Sophia bad he your friend he never want you like that but still he is kind cute….what am I doing he will never want me like that who will ever want me my daddy always says how useless I am and how I never amount to anything but still a girl can dream…wait when I hug him I'm sure I seen his cheek where red maybe there is hope…who am I kidding and if he knew what I think he never want to talk to me again

But I decide to take a chance and I grab his hand and interlock his finger between mine…strangely he not looking at me but he does not try to remove my hand we walking behind Mr Rick and Mr Shane when we come to a small clearing Mr Shane raises his gun but Mr Rick lowers it as Carl drags me pass them …. I now see what it is it a deer me and carl slowly approach the deer still hand in hand I see Carl put his other hand up as if he going to petted the deer I decide to do the same

We move as one closer and closer to the deer when suddenly I hear a Boom ring out and I fall flat on my back I then sit up head pounding I look over to Carl…he not moving and their a red liquid I became familiar with over the years I see Mr Rick run to Carl side shouting something with tears stinging his eyes and Mr Shane looking round with his gun then I see a large man come out of nowhere he looks around for the deer then he spot us the colour drains from his face he runs over I can see their talking then Mr Rick picks up Carl and runs with him I jump to my feet and follow

This can't be happing just as he found me and…..and he may not see tommor…it should have been me….it should have been me why does this have to happen just one bad thing after another I don't think I can go on if he does not make it…if he does I make sure that he never get hurt again that he not need to look after me I help look after him till he better and then we can play…I wish I can see his smile just one more time plz god let him live I run as fast as my tired leg will carry me I'm barely keeping up with Mr Rick but I'm keeping up we are coming up to a little farm house a family come out

"is he bite" says an old man with a kind face he reminds me of dale alittle

"no shot by you're man "Mr Rick reply's breathing heavily

"Otis" an old women says Mr Rick nodded and the woman looks shocked

"get him inside and I see what I can do " says the kind face old man the large man Otis and Mr Shane arrive as Rick and I come out the house Mr Shane wipes blood off Mr Ricks face….Carl's blood Mr Shane tells Mr Rick to stay and he handle everything else and a Then before we know it Mrs Lori is here on the back of a horse with a lady Name Maggie and she says the rest are packing up on their way here I can't seem to see the asshole who shot Carl or Mr Shane anywhere I wonder why

I site on the rug in the living room still barley awhere of what going on around me till I hear the old kind face man who I learn name Hershel says Carl's stable for now after the screams of Carl where hear I had to fight the urge to run in their I knew that I get in the way the next thing I hear not good "Rick you give so much blood you can't give anymore I not take any more you need to wait till your group arrive if any of them have A+ blood or we need to do this now it you're chose Lori and Rick" wait a min I can help Carl at the CDC me and Carl decide we look at the blood test me,Mr Rick and Carl all have A+ weird thing thou my mommy and dad don't my dad was B- and mommy was B+ I'm also aware that Carl wake up a few time but I not allowed in

"I have A+ back at the CDC me and Carl look at the blood test results" Rick looks at me

"you don't need to Sophia I'm sure their someone else the group is only about an hour out* I shook my head

" no one else in our group has A+ positive me and Carl got a copy each I think I still got mine look" I took out a sheet of paper that I taking from the CDC he look at sheet

_T-Dog =B Positive_

_Daryl Dixon = A Negative_

_Rick Grimes =A Positive_

_Shane Walsh= A Negative_

_Andrea Pinktining= O Negative_

_Dale Hustler= B Positive_

_Lori Grimes= A Negative_

_Ed Peletier = B Negative_

_Carol Peletier = B Positive_

_Sophia Peletier = A Positive _

_Carl Grimes = A Positive_

_Jacqui = O Postive_

"well then go on we can use all the time we can buy Shane" says Mr Rick then Mr Hershel stick the gigantic needle thing in my arm….I hate needles but I doing this for Carl come on Carl live live just after I finished giving blood I walk into the living room where my mom picks me up into a hug I relax into her arms only alittle she seem shock to see me and my dad looks mad I avoided him he useless anyway all he ever does is hit me and mom and tell us we're useless….where that come from that the kind of thing Carl says about my dad then I notice something Mr Daryl the person who come second on the people who scare the live shit out me is smiling at me like he's happy I'm found he also looks sad as do most thou I guessing course the silver lining is I'm alive and well but Carl may die and no one wants a kid to die I'm guessing the fact I'm alive is what holding people together apart from my dad or course who looks like he hoping I die and then Carl and the people gone to get the supplies of Carl do aswell god why does mom put up with him I will never know

I hear mom thanking Mr Rick "thank you Rick for finding my little Sophia" she hugs him and he shacks his head

"I never found her Carl did if it not for him we walk right pass where she was "Mr Rick looks at my mom with pain in his eyes

"ooooh I'm sorry" says my mommy

"it ok you didn't know…..mind if I talk to you in privet for a min" Said Mr Rick and I watch as he and my mommy leave and I'm not the only one I can see Mr Daryl watching her aswell weird

**Hope you like first chapter of my new story don't know how regular I can update since I got a lot of homework and other stuff but** **I try you see this is long well this is about how long each chapter will be and can you guess what Rick wants to talk to Carol about why does Daryl seem to care why did I keep Ed alive will Carl and Sophia crush grow to be more I proble move the rating up to M later will Carl be a lot more like comic Carl and will Sophia change drastically if you want to know read on also if you want to know nope you need to factor the thing that happen to them In to see if it does anyway tell me what you think so far and unlike last time I use Microsoft Word for this story so it done better than the last one I did which I no longer doing cause I when mad with OC's and had 17 for a story made for one or two three max so I no longer do OC story's thou I may put some my own in they been bad guys or from the comic and not OC's …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mj thanks good to know someone likes my story :D**

**AKUMA I am a dude so not a girl and I have dyslexia aka word blindness I see you not read my first story or you know anyway I check it a few time before I put it on but well I did notice the errors but you got to read my first story was a one shot and this is only my second go at write so keep in mind I'm a beginner **

**Chapter Two**

_Carol POV_

I had just finish talking with Rick…..he now know my secret the one noone know I know I can trust him not to tell anyone but if he does what happen will be catatonic…I also get the feeling he knows something that noone else does what is it Jenner told him at the CDC…..enough of that I need to help Sophia not only has she spent a night scared and alone in the wood hiding in a tree she seen her best friend and hero get shot and is dying in the very same house she is in Rick can't walk straight and is trying to get his body to make more blood to keep Carl alive long enough for Shane to get back with what is needed to save him….

I also found out my little girl is giving her blood to him I tell her not to but then Carl die he only wake up twice since he here both time he seem not to remember much but always asked if my little girl is ok and if he can see her and she can't be drag out that room now she got in once she been Pratley living with the Grimes since my baby found I have of course not let her out my sight which is what Lori should been doing Rick been missing a month and is the leader with a lot of problems on his plate but at least he pays attaching to his son and make sure to spent time with him everyday

God I hope of Sophia and Rick's that Carl make it thought this but if Shane does not make it back soon then Carl gone that of sure I walk to the room Carl in and I can see Sophia at Carl side Rick is in the kitchen getting something to eat and Lori god knew where I don't think she care for that boy at all to be honesty but I think the only reason Rick not left her is for Carl it easy to see that he love his son and Carl a bit of a daddy's boy since Rick got back to the group Carl spent much more time with Rick then Lori most of Carl time go between Rick and my baby girl…..Hu I just hope he pulls thought and I walk in to the living room where Daryl is don't know where Ed is I'm happy he not here thou.

_Sophia POV_

I'm sitting next to Carl bedside being ready for my blood to be taking again I'm alone with my sweet sweet Carl this time….bad Sophia bad he's not your Carl at least not yet….oooh god who I kidding why he ever want me just then me mutters something I try to make it out but it hard…I know Carl talk in his sleep I mean in the RV we slept next to each other in sleeping bag sometime I wake with his arms wrap around me but I just think he thinks I'm a gigantic teddy bear cause well sometimes it was the other way round so we just blow it off as it was cold cause it is at night compare with the blistering heat of the day

"S-ophia" Carl moans out in a very sexy tone… no can't think like that but still I never hear him speak like that before and…and is he still asleep wait he dreaming about me I feel my tummy clench and a smile appear on my face there is hope

Just then Mr Rick walks back in with Mr Hershel and surprise Miss Lori is here this time

"We can't wait much longer he losing blood faster than we can replace it it now or never" says Mr Hershel

"We do it now" says Mr Rick I can tell he does not want to but know this is Carl only chance now

"what and I'm not include in this decide" says Miss Lori god she never looks after Carl at all and now she want a say in if he gets a chance to live of not hell no

"No" my voice drips with venom "you don't cause you not saying no and letting him die" I glare dagger at her she not ever let Carl die Mr Rick looks at me but it seem he agrees I can tell he no longer loves her and that he was about to say the same thing but it is a shock to hear me say it I shock myself with the harshness but it needed to be said Lori look flabbier gassed

"Agree" Mr Rick seem happy with himself now and Mr Hershel people rush into the room and start clearing space just then we hear the sound of a truck coming toward the farm as Mr Hershel is about to cut into Carl thank god he got a much better chance if it what I think it is

I run outside and I see Mr Shane but not that idiot that shoot Carl…is Mr Shane limping omg is he bite I look at his legs…no he not bite but looks like he's hurt his leg badly he also has a guilty look on his face…and is that Mr Rick gun in his pant pocket….omg he killed the big idiot that shot Carl well I'm not going to tell I did not like him that much …Otis is his name well I didn't like him thou that cause he shot Carl still Mr Shane is saving Carl so I keep my mouth shut….even Mr Shane care about Carl more than his own Mommy does

Mr Shane hands Mr Rick his gun and give the two packs to Mr Hershel who says noone tell Patricia that Otis is dead cause he need her for this he then go into the house and we all wait in the living room for news of Carl my mommy is sitting next to Mr Daryl who is looking at me funny not in the funny way daddy looks at me no it more of a look like loving then he looks at my mommy I catch his eye…..I've see then before all this happen…where have I see them before daddy is of course in his tent and be mad at me for spending so much time with Carl but he not do anything he too scared of Mr Daryl , Mr Rick and Mr Shane who seem to be running the group now thou it currently been the reluctant Mr Daryl with Mr Rick not leaving his son side and Mr Shane away to get what was needed

Mr Hershel come into the room with a smile plastered on his face….well a little one

"He going to pulls thought thou he not wake till at least a few hours if we're lucky" Mr Hershel seem happy to have save Carl life but there something bugging him "we need a remembers severs for Otis and we like you to speak Shane tell us Otis last moments"

Mr Shane does not look too happy about this but agrees with "ok but don't expected to much I'm not good at this kind thing ask Carl when he wake about the funeral we had for his Dog" Mr Rick and Mr Shane both get big grin on their face and laugh

"It not even that funny" Miss Lori says

"yes it was you face was really funny it made Carl laugh so hard he was on the floor for 10 minutes" Mr Rick Laugh out Miss Lori huffs and looks away…it clear we not getting let in on the joke maybe once Carl is awake he can tell us but right now we got a funeral to go to I have forgiving Otis since he die to save Carl I walk out with the rest of the group and we had Otis funeral in which Mr Shane gave a bullshit way that Otis die to the other…..I know Miss Lori believe it but Mr Rick knows what I know I'm guessing so too does Mr Dale by the looks he giving Mr Shane but Mr Rick is to thankful to do anything like I am and Mr Daryl seem to not care but know aswell now he is hard to read my mommy seem like she knows it too but I guess because it save Carl which made me happy she let it go after the complete lie of a funeral was held Mr Glenn and the girl who brought Miss Lori to the farm go into town with horses… Maggie that her name well then as they were away Carl started to wake up me and Mr Rick where in the room and Mr Daryl was running thing again till Mr Hershel finished checking on Mr Shane leg then Mr Daryl is to go off hunting Mr Dale is on the RV keeping watch and Miss Andrea is still very depressed Mr Rick decide that he and Mr Shane are going to have us gun train which Miss Andrea seem a little happier about I decide I should gun train and when me and Carl talk he want to aswell

"I will not have my baby using a gun" says Miss Lori and my mommy in unisons

"Carol ya should let Sophia gun train it save her life it better that ya start young it means ya'r better later and pick up the skill faster she needed to know this and as soon as we find a hunting store we need to loot it for Crossbow bullet are hard to replace arrows are noy" says Mr Daryl

"Well Carl not he just got shot and now he wants a gun no" Says Miss Lori

"too bad Daryl right this will save his live maybe even save someone else aswell when I said everyone needs gun training I mean everyone…you can decide if Sophia carry's a gun but everyone getting trained this maybe our only chance for a long time were we got the ammo and we're safe we don't know if Hershel let us stay after Carl 100% and I prefer us all to know how to defended ourselves before we need to go and even if Hershel willing to let us stay we have to be ready for anything" says Mr Rick I'm starting to be conferrable with him he seem a very nice man maybe this is where Carl got that cause Miss Lori not nice she mean

"Ok then…but Sophia is not carrying a gun" says mommy and I feel unhappy at this but I know she just trying to get her head around it and will let me carry one later

"Carl is not carrying one either" says Miss Lori looking piss off….well why she so concede with Carl she never is when it comes to watching him Carl is not good at doing as he is told unless it Mr Rick that tells him and Mr Rick normal only tells Carl to do something to get him out of danger Mr Rick says that Carl grown up to be a cop since he like investigating things so much and Mr Rick know Carl is going to be ok if he sticks with the Group unlike his mum who always tell him to "go in the RV" and their noone their most the time she says it

"If he wants one he be carrying it Lori and that finally" says Mr Rick as he point out a place on the Map that Mr Shane found on his way back to the farm we're be heading then in 5 days for gun training which has be name mandatory and Mr Rick goes to ask Mr Hershel if any of his people are coming to learn to shoot…..I going to tell Carl I run to his room with a smile on my face

_Carl POV_

I'm lying in bed their not much else I can do I'm not allowed to leave this room for the next few day god that piss me off but well not much cause Sophia and dad have been in here almost all the time I have. meaning that the two in the group I'm close to are always close to me I'm starting to like Daryl aswell he seem to have got nicer to me, dad, Sophia and Sophia mommy aswell….thou he seem to kept his hate for Ed which noone can blame him for noone likes Ed and for my mom and for Uncle Shane thou it seem dad is doing the same…what is it I missed maybe dad figured out what they did

Just then Sophia come into the room with that lovely smile that make me feel all warm and fuzzy "Carl guess what"

"eeeeh I getting to go outside now" I grin I know that not the case

"no silly but the day your allowed out we're all going gun training and your dad says if you want to carry a gun after a few lessons you get to carry one" she lays on the bed beside me and I need to fight the urge to wrap my arm around her and I catch myself staring at her lips wonder what they tasted like what they feel like….ok I really don't know what going on here why am I always think like this about her and why I have that very confusing dream about her….and what the hell are we doing hugging naked in it

Then she hugs me careful to avoid my stomach she wraps her arms around my neck and I awkwardly wraps my arm around her waist since her place mean my arm can't go around her neck I then see a slighted tint in her cheeks….I then know why one of my hand is on her butt omg…I pretend not to notice but can't help the blush that reaches my face….lucky I'm still pale from blood loss

Just then she kiss my cheek now we're both blushing heavily I feel my whole body warm and my mini Carl seem to grow for some reason….can they do that "thanks for saving me" I then remember she was mute till we found the deer and apparently worst after I got shoot a lot worst then she did talk a little later mostly about me but since I out she never got to thank me…once she got mad at my mom and my mom said to me she does not like Sophia cause she a bad influence then I told her that she not half as bad as you and for her to leave me alone because I know what you and Uncle Shane did and you seem to forget that I'm probable the bad influence on her

"No problem Sophia" I smile I see her kiss her mom on the cheek like she did to me so I guess it just a thank you we break our hug and talk for a bit then dad comes in and tell me the news Sophia already did before sitting in the chair next to the bed Sophia stays next to me on the bed till she falls asleep and cuddles into me and my dad has a "that so cute face on" I think he knows something I don't know…oh well I'm sure I find out what it is later and I let myself drift off into sleep next to Sophia and I sleep better like it did in the RV when we slept next to each other after I wake it was hard to get to sleep and I don't know why…..that night a sleep better than I did in a long time knowing Sophia is safe my dad protect us if anything happened

**Ok hope you like Chapter 2 because it good next chapter is gun training with Carl and Sophia being Teach by Rick and Daryl sorry I still bad at Daryl speech I'm Scottish so I not used to saying stuff even like mom is mum here and ass is arse but may just write him with normal talking **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks carylshipper4life,** **gypsykl79,** **badboys8520 and AKUMA thou AKUMA I already know but thanks for pointing it out a second time…..anyway time to get on with the story as you can guess we're on "secrets" episode which is the one with gun training and yeah I got a little plot twist to fill gap of the searching for Sophia well may the cuteness begin**

_Sophia's POV_

I wake up the next day after sleeping next to Carl in his bed…..I see Mr Rick is already awake and is just waiting for us to wake up it seem he didn't want to force us out our sleep knowing that tonight was the last night Mr Hershel let Carl in the bed…with all of us in their he seem like he wanted us outside but too nice to force us out he seem adamant that Carl get a mattress in the family size tent that he be sleeping in…which Mr Hershel has gladly giving up it was Carl idea to be honestly he says over the month he gotten used to tents but I know it cause he not want his daddy sleeping on the floor or a chair anymore and that he not looking forward to spending time with his mummy even before Mr Rick came back she didn't take good care of him it was Mr Shane out of respect of Mr Rick who he believe died but also it the first time I sleep on the bed with him we crushed together so one us not fall out

I can't sit up without waking Carl his arm are wrap around me I give a small smile and wave to Mr Rick so he know I'm awake and I snuggle into Carl and I see Mr Rick with a "this is so adorable I wish I had a camera" face it seem like he knows something I don't but by the look he gave me it almost as if it is about this…but I can also tell there is another secret and I think Miss Lori has some too…she has a lot I can tell it write all over her face plus well Carl tells me everything almost everything he not telling me the one thing I want to know….

does he want me as his "girlfriend" to be honest I never had a first kiss before and Carl the first boy I even kiss on the cheek I know I be terrible at it thou I see how it happen in those Movies that my mommy watched and I sometimes did to I liked them thou their a little boring but now I can't I want to the things I miss about before thou their not many as the things I don't daddy use to hit me a lot more but since I was always with Carl being watch he only hit me a few times of course I told Carl I had to he keep bugging me about it he can always tell when their something wrong with me it kind sweet I just want to kiss him again and again at what grownups do they kiss and use tongue that how they show love it the most interment you can get holding each other close and doing that gross kiss I never understood it…till now I want that with Carl to show I love him….

I had these feeling before he found me Carl always help me and was nice to me even when I first meet him and called Mr Shane his dad which hit a sore spot since he thought his dad was died that was one the happiest even when he and his dad reunited and true to Carl word Mr Rick one the nicest guys you ever meet….mines Carl…to me anyway I know Carl can be mean if he want to but he never is

Just then Carl eyes open but he kept hold of me and hummed lightly I thought it the cutest sound ever it draw Mr Rick attaching "Carl Sophia siting in a bed K-I-S-S-I-N-G first come love then come marred then come a baby in a golden carry " both Carl and I turn deep Red and notice Mr Daryl at the door chanting childly god I swear me and Carl are more grown up then him sometimes…..ok a lot off the times when their no danger about to eat us all, blow us up or mess with his no longer with the group brother or his brother bike

"Shut up Daryl that so not how a baby comes along…." Then looks at his dad "dad how do baby come about" I see Mr Rick and Mr Daryl face pale at this we're both going on 13 very soon our birthdays are only 3 days apart his is 28 October and mine the 31 October that only a two months away if Miss Andrea calendar is right and we both knew a bird does not fly them in anymore but we really got no clue

"you don't need to know that yet but your right it not a carry….it a magical thing happen when two people are very close to each other" me and Carl don't buy it but know not to push the issue

"Ok dad see Daryl I got you it's not a carry" Mr Daryl and Mr Rick seem to calm down a bit I wonder why Mr Daryl acted weird I guess because he brought down the awareness that is in the air

"Right come on let go if you two want learn to shoot" as soon that said me and Carl got up Carl put on a shirt and his dads hat with the badge taking off he wear it all the time now it a bit sad as Mr Rick stop wearing the uniform as soon as Carl was shot….thou I'm not surprise it had got covered in Carl blood I don't think he wants to wear it again after almost losing Carl in it….I've not wear that unfit I got loosed in since I got back either as if I did as Mr Rick said and stayed where I was I never got losses and Carl not been shot also if I had stay under the car till the grown up got out I been safe and Carl not got shot it my fault I'm surprise he does not hate me

Me and Carl sit in the back of the trunk with T-dog and Mr Rick and Mr Daryl in front and everyone else going gun training in back mommy not going she helping Carl mom with house work mommy says she going next time Mr Rick says it fine and they not have much more room in the truck they taking anyway then we set off with the bag of guns with us that Mr Hershel said we not to carry on the farm but it looks like he going to change his mind soon we hope

We soon come to a wooded area about 20 mins from the farm with a fence with a sign on it saying "no trespassing" Mr Shane, Mr Rick and Mr Daryl set up targets on the fence which were used cans from can food we eating and they started handing out guns…me and Carl both got guns that looked like Mr Shane we told that from now on that they our gun and we were going to learn to clean shoot and maintain them…. me and Carl put some tip x on them I put a circle on the grip and Carl put a x on it we close to the only ones that got the very same gun and that is same colourer

Me and Carl where shooting the can and doing really well of course Carl doing little better than me….ok that a lie he only miss two can I miss about five thou I getting the hang of it now Mr Glenn made the joke that Carl had it in his blood Mr Shane seem very interested in Miss Andrea shooting…funny she not hit a can yet then Mr Shane laugh and it turn out she shooting the O in the no trespassing sign which was funny me and Carl put everyone else to shame apart from Mr Glenn by the end Carl dad and Mr Daryl where giving us pointers and where happy that we had the training

we did this 4 more times before Carl was oftener to keep his gun on him all the time I not my mommy still not conferrable with it Mr Rick gave Carl a privet talk about gun safety and he always to have the safety on unless we're training or in danger but at least he got a gun the fact I've not annoyed me what if we get attack or something every time we go gun training me and Carl turn it into a game of who can shoot the most can I'm well better at it then my mommy she not too good but is a lot better than Miss Lori who misses half her targets Miss Andrea is now doing advanced training if you can believe that she training on a log that swings a partly the next stage is walkers real walkers so it after the advanced log training which me and Carl are now on everyone else does it with Mr Shane who the best instructed but I like being train by Mr Daryl he seem so nice to me, Carl and Mr Rick even to my mommy who says she done after the basic training

Carl trains with his dad of course and we turn it into a game for fun Mr Daryl is cheering me and Mr Rick is on Carl since he his son plus I think they want to see who the best instructed how many times we can hit it me and Carl both missed the First five time but then started hitting it we seem to both be good shots and noone won me and Carl also cheering and taunting each other but not anything too bad Carl even used Mr Glenn's joke and said that who can't beat me shooting in my blood…littlie he making a joke about himself being shot and how that his dad is one the best shots it cause us both to start laughing till our sides hurt

Mr Daryl declared that Carl was right and that the only reason that he's so good because Mr Rick a crappy instructor who says he not as bad as Mr Shane as Miss Lori is so rubbish at shooting to which we all laugh it strange Mr Daryl has a cute laugh and it sound familiar somehow…Carl seem to notice it too but we blow it off and decide it nothing then we all cram into Mr Ricks car and we head Into town to which me and Carl give confuse face as I lay my head on Carl shoulder and say that I'm tired which is not a complete lie I am a little tired but Carl does not seem to mind at all maybe he does like me

I've been feeling positive since I'm always with Carl since he found me that mean I'm also always with Mr Rick who I'm really starting to trust and be conferrable with he told me that I can just call him Rick so I am also I feel conferrable with Mr Daryl who is seem annoyed with I calling him Mr all the time he and Rick are becoming really good friends which is a surprise since it Rick and T-Dog fault his brother not with us but it seem Daryl forgive them he did save T-Dog twice

"alrite we're here" I notice we're in a small town Rick and Daryl seem relax and me and Carl not know why then Rick point his gun in the air and fire a shot me and Carl seem worry what going on

"You ready for the next stage" my eyes widening omg we're going to kill walkers…we never killed any before

"if ya get into too much trouble then we take out the one close and leave but we want to see you really ready to use those gun ya got their" I watch as walkers start coming from the front of us Carl takes out his gun and points it at the closes determent to not be out done I point at the one that pops out from behind the closes house

"remember their not alive and eat you if they got the chance their not people…anymore" I got to agree with him I almost got eating by one I shoot my gun and the walker I was aiming at fall now put down for the last time Carl seeing this start shooting walker's taking out 3 before I decide to keep going we continue firing till we get that we run out ammo before they all die we didn't take much

"come on Carl Sophia we got to be going before your mom's start to worry….this is our little secret" we all get into the car and I realize I killed something…but I'm ok with it they die before it just putting the nice people who once in those body's to rest we gave them peace

_Carl's POV_

I can't believe we just done that we kill thing that use to be people….not anymore I remind myself dad knows and now it seem so too does Sophia I remind myself those thing kill me if they got the chance and that dad and Daryl want the first time we had to kill walker to be save so they were there with us what we done was right I not want to become one those thing so maybe we're helping them maybe they never wanted to aswell it still make me feel weird but I know I can and will have to do it again

Sophia grabs my hand and put her head on my shoulder I guess dad and Daryl not want people to know they take us their like uncle Shane did with Andrea because it dangers well that how they see it anyway a unneeded risky to us but I am thanks fall because after the first walker I taking down the other I didn't feel bad about and I know it not make me a bad person because my dad taking down many and he a good man and I think Daryl is too a little mean till you get to know him but after that he's fine and kind even if he more of a kid then me or Sophia some of the time but that just one the thing that makes Daryl well Daryl

We arrive back at the farm me and Sophia give up our guns as their not allowed on the farm and Sophia only allowed her for training then me and Sophia play tag one of the time I get tag by her we fall over and she land on top of me and we look in to each other eyes she has the most prettiest eyes I ever see for a minuet I thinks she going to kiss me I can feel her breath on my face and I wonder what her lips feel like tasted like I lean in and so does she but then we hear my mom and dad shouting at each other over something then they walk over to the group Sophia stands up to my disappointment god my mom always does something I no doubt it was her it always is

Sophia takes my hand and we walk over hand in hand to see what going on then I hear it "oh my god Lori you're pregnant" and I can't believe it….

**Hope you liked it plz tell me how you liked it may not be as cute as the last one but it more about Daryl and rick friendship with them then the cuteness which is their because I not had much of Daryl yet even know he got a big part because well he awesome like how season 3 the TV show is so far compare with the rest of it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks gypsykl79,** **badboys8520,** **BLUENIGHT23 and yes their be many more chapter which will follow season 2 and 3 taking always the Sophia dying part thou she not going to die as the story is about her and Carl and of course Ed not dead yet even know he should be but it for a good reason**

_Carl's POV_

I can't believe her she never told me and it looks like dad just found out he looks pale and anger he holding a box in his hand it looks like a pill box….oh my god she was going to get rid of it without even telling dad I feel the anger and hurt burn up with in me "how can you not tell me I'm your son" I'm sure he hurt and hate can be hear in my voice

she move toward me and I just move to the other side with Sophia and sit next to her mom Carol who looks at me simpfeticly and with a looks of knowing great not only do I need to find out this way but also I am one the last people in camp to know and I'm her son I know we not on great term because of what she be doing but I never thought she go so low as to not tell me I going to have a sister or brother soon

Sophia squeeze my hand as a show of support it does not go unnoticed by anyone but my dumass mom of course she be the only one not to notice everyone else is giving us the "that so fucking cute eyes" god now mom not the centre of attaching she notice and give a "really her" look and I give back one that says "shut up whore just because noone forcing on you anymore" look and I say "still can't believe you never told me how this happen anyway" me and Sophia give confuse faces that tell we got no idea

"We never had _the talk _withCarl….I guess we forgot" she give dad a looks that says you need to tell him well no of course she not want to even know I sure she know much better than dad about it knowing her

"Same here with Sophia I bet Ed does not want her to yet thou" Carol says

"Go ahead tell her I don't give a fuck bitch but you're the one giving her that talk cause I'm not I got better stuff to do" says Sophia dad Ed sitting in his chair smoking with a beer in his hand which seem to be all he does be size hit my beautiful Sophia and her mother the fucking basterd he is I don't like the way he looks at Sophia I wrap my arm protective around her and put myself between him and her

This seems to confer Sophia I can feel her arm around me and I drift off to our almost kiss before my bitch mom start a drama again she always does…. I secretly hope she get eating after the baby comes along the baby does not deserve that but she does everything be so much easier if she die I know I should not think about my mom like this but well she a bitch and it true even dad knows maybe it be better and thing not be so bad between uncle Shane and dad if she die when this all started

and I thought that maybe a lot more people be alive to like a man in a store he saw us and got us out but mom fell over and this guy seem alone with noone left he ran back and pick up mom but he got bite saving her he close the door behind her with a bite on his stomach for going back for her he was an old man who seem a lot like dale he close the door behind us we hear 7 shots mix with screams and then a 8th and their no more screams he die to save her he should have just left her he the only one to notice that fell over

Sophia put her head on my shoulder and I hug into her she perfect I'm sure we're the only ones in the group that meet after this mess that know everything about the other before this happened the one thing she try to keep the longest was that her dad didn't just hit her mommy that he hit her to I guess before then but after I made sure I always near her knowing that he never hit her if I was their not that it much of a change we were almost always together anyway she told me since the world ended he hit her less cause he not able to do it privately but I knew he still did sometime thou not since she was losses in the wood she spends all her time with me the second she allowed in to see me

The thought that her maybe like me the way I like her is great and I hope I'm right….now all I need is to ask to be my girlfriend…..but I I can't evertime I try I get this weird feeling and I can't I feel a little scared she say no

"ok then eeeeh "says my dad then Maggie who seem to join us more and more and give Glenn weird looks and sit next to all the time then interrupts my dad

"Wait I got something that can help "she get up and walk into her house and then come back 5 minutes with a book in hand it strange and has "SEX For Dummies" write on it

"what that Miss Maggie" says Sophia clearly her dad presents has got her a little on the scared side so right now she calling all grownups Mr or Miss till he leaves Sophia is now conferrable with everyone apart from my mom and her dad it seems well my mom a stupid slut who only care for herself and her dad an abusive asshole who does not deserve to live so it understandable

"It a book that tell and show you how babies are made I give it to Rick it make thing less uncomfortable for your parents….we got it to teach Beth it got everything in their and I mean everything to do with sex well chapter one got how babies are made and the difference between male and female but it got the rest in their too" says Maggie….what the fuck is sex and why talking about it make our parents uncomfortable and what she mean their more to it than just how to make babies Maggie give it to my dad and he and Carol start talking

"I think they should read it together so that way if they got any questing they can come right to us at the same time so we get over it faster" says my dad

"Agree the faster this is done the better" says Sophia mom it looks like she uncomfortable so too does my dad what the fuck is this sex thing

"Here Carl go take Sophia with you and read this book all of it on the porch after you two finish reading it come to me or Carol and we will tell you anything you ask about it" we look at him like little puppy's that are losses in the park before taking the book with us to the porch hand in hand still confusing write on our faces

"Why where they acting so weird about it Carl it strange" says Sophia and leans on me as we sit on the beach outside the house I take the book it yellow coloured with blue writing on the front and side part we look at the cover before opening the book

The first thing we see is pictures of the male and female anatomy we both look at them in horror girl are very….very different they don't have a ….a dick…how the hell do they pee and their chest area is a lot bigger in coming out…not that I never notice that on Sophia…bad Carl very bad Carl no time to get weird remember you are friends Sophia seem like she weird out aswell but we press on

Oh…wait that what sex is ewwwwww and I'm sure Sophia is like that too it kind gross but we keep reading a partly for a girl the first time hurt a little but there is a lot of pleasure in it for both side's as long as both side are willing then it called sex or making love if both side don't want it it is rape which I can't think why anyone do that they must be evil to do that

But really why anyone want to….never mind I think my dream about Sophia and I naked hugging was this and that what we were doing it says that the female can get pregnant thought this unless the male uses a thing called a condom which is a rubber thing but if their no condom there is other things that couple like to do…..one is uses their hand on each other which I guess is not as bad if a little strange but it all is also apparently they can use their mouths on each other which is so sick but I guess not as bad as the last one which is…..going in the back entry which is no…just no and I can tell Sophia agrees their

So this is what mom did with Shane…I feel like vomiting I know this kid my mom is having has to be Shane because dad not been back long enough for her to be showing sign of it yet like she is this book does appears to be very detail it describes what you do in each of the thing….then we get to another area of the book…..foot Jobs….oooh god what what no just what the fuck playing with the other special area with your feet of having that done to you just why why do that…..ooh I get it now it for people that like feet…I like walking around bare foot but why do that

We read more and it seem that some people like being tied up and feeling powerless but I can tell you I don't and neither does Sophia we feel powerless enough without that happening also their a thing called foreplay which is using mouth or hands on the other body and this happen before and during all of these sex's things and taking each other clothes off falls into this category

We finish the book thank god now I know why they felt the way they did I think I just losses my innocents and by the look on Sophia face so did she well we didn't really cause as it said in that losing your innocents in a sexual way is doing that stuff we read about but apart stick out in all that it says that those thing are the most interment anyone can be and that doing them you feel as one and it a great feeling also a girl can "get off" many time during this as a guy can only do it once and ever three hours it also called "cumin" also their got to be a lot of trust as you see each other naked thou I don't see me and Sophia doing that anytime soon at least I hope not it kind sick

Me and Sophia go and give the book back to dad and say that all we need to know with degusted faces about what we just readied I see dad and Daryl start to talk and head away I remember I got a penknife so

"Hey Sophia there is a tree over there that is still insight and I got this" I pulls the penknife out and show it to her "want to go crave our names into it" she gives me that smile I love so much

"Sure" she squeeze my free hand and we start to walk to it

_Sophia's POV_

as me and Carl walk hand in hand with omg faces we then walk pass a tent it Daryl's on our way to the tree that Carl thought we can crave our name's into he got a penknife so it possible plus it still light out the reason everyone so we go there and Carl Craves "Carl Grimes +Sophia Peletier" and it seem he left enough space to draw a heart around it it looked like he was tempted to I think that maybe we got something going on I mean we did almost kiss before Carl slut mom made her scene me and Carl both work out that the baby she carrying can't be Rick's

We're passing by Daryl tent I can see my dad behind a tree facing the other way I guessing he is peeing think anyway and I hear two people talking it mostly Rick and Daryl as it is Daryl tent I notice Daryl eye are familiar I'm sure I see them before but then we did not live to far from where he did so I sure I seen him before aswell

We walk back to camp and go into the Grimes tent I basally sleep here thou I left all my clothes in my tent with mom and dad so I need to go there to change which I needed yesterday well I do that when I wake in the morning it far too late to change now Carl climes into his mattress which I share with him almost every night and cuddle into him

"good night Carl" I wish we can stay up longer but it take ages to crave our name's into that tree but it so worth it I mean when we die which in this world can happen sooner than we know our names will still be in that tree and hopefully there be a heart around that craving before we both bit the dust

"Good night Sophia sweet dreams" he wraps his arms protectively around me and I swear he whisper after it "about me" but I probe imaged it and I feel safe in his arm then Rick come on in looking anger and I soon know why Miss Lori come in after I know Carl asleep and I was about to drift off before Rick came in

"Lori shut up Carl and Sophia are asleep in here we talk about this in the Moring" Rick says in a silent harsh tone "we not going to wake them with for this" little does he know I am awake

"Rick I can't believe you are ok with this our son carry a gun and maybe with her and we know the secret about the basterd she is" Miss Lori angrily says

"so what their close just because when you said to let him die she was anger at you well guess what she was not the only one that was I was to that is my son and you suggest we let him slip away I'm still piss off at you for that and now this thing with Shane…. Lori I don't even know you anymore she is one of the best things to happen to him and he needs a gun to make sure he is safe and I'm trying to talk Carol into letting her carry a gun to and you better not even get on at me again for having them learn about sex together thought reading that book then need to know their 13 in close less than a month in school they have learn this already and having them learn it one at a time not have been good you know why because they both needed to know because of you Lori and so what if they get together they need happiness and you not paid Carl any attaching for how long and it surprise you he only does what I say the reason that is is because even know I almost always working to keep the group going but I still find time for him you don't Lori your also the only one who is insulting Sophia you know their best friend who will he chose his best friend who defended him and has not leave his side since he shot of his mother who never spends time with him you stop getting involved Lori he does not need shielding he maybe a kid but he killed more walker's then you" says Rick

"What you let him kill a walker" Miss Lori says angrily

"now you care about what he doing and I said walkers he killed about 20 now and you not killed one and you never taking this much interested in him before the only time you do is when you tell him to do something you never check on him so why you care Lori you know we be in divorce if I never got shot and that Carl be old enough to pick what parent he lives with and he have picked me he always was a daddy boy because he not even your anyway Lori his mother die I child birth you when not even in his life till he one year old maybe it time we told him that why you don't seem to care about him Lori so even if he did chose you he not I'm sick of you treating him like he does not matter Lori when you married me it was a pack deal you get me and you get Carl with me you don't get me without Carl Shane was a good friend he knew that Carl not your he always has I told him this he risked his life for Carl at that school and after he thought I was dead I know he try to keep Carl alive for me not you it easy for everyone to see you don't care most the time you're not his mom in anyway or else you check up on him more often and make sure he safe it only the fucking end of the world filled with zombies" says Rick and Miss Lori looks like she going to cry

They lie down and go to sleep their pretty silent in their argument it didn't wake Carl….I remember that I can't tell Carl they then know I know Rick not keep this going forever

"I'm telling him in the morning Lori we're saving it for when he old enough well he is now not in age but he is ready to know he is likely to be happy you never looked after him never" says Rick…..well shit I then look to see Carl wide …he been awake the whole time

**Hope you like it how will Carl react what else do you thinks going on put in the comments what you think will happen keep in mind what happen so far **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks badboys8520 and yeah I know but a lot of people be kicking themselves for not picking up the next one this one was straight out surprise how will carl react well read and find out**

_Carl's POV_

After hearing what I heard I was mad but I got to sleep since I was holding onto Sophia I decide not to wake her up and got to thinking….this explain why she never seem to care about me I guess dad wanted me to grown up having a mom that why he decide to wait to tell me…he did it for me he does everything he does for me so what he lied to me about one thing my whole life it cause me wanted me to feel normal I can't stay mad at dad I'm not stupid I'm hurt he kept this from me but he going to tell me and in this world one or both us can die at any time so I best just forget about it…on the bright side I Lori can't tell me to do shit and expected me to do it anymore I just say "who you think you are my mother cause you're not remember" I always hated her but since she mom I had to put up with her no I don't also next time I need or want something I can guilt trip dad on this

not that I feel right about that so I probable not do that be size dad give in any way he always was when I comes to me but I guess everyone got to have a push over parent cause Carol is Sophia and my friend before this well Kenny dad was and Jack mom was their the only two who I meet parents…. Can't think about them they left to Atlanta before me Shane and Lori did so they have gotten killed in their….. I just thought of something if dad had really died when we thought me did then I be an orphan if my mother died in child birth

Now I think of it this tell me why dad always seem sad at my birthdays he use to says it because each birthday mean I be getting closer and closer to when I move out and spread my wings now I know it because that my birth marks the day my mother died man talk about bad shit happening

When I wake up dad still in the tent Sophia is just going out to get breakfast then get change and shower of course as normal she wait to eat till I'm their but it looks like I be out before it finished Lori it seem looks sad and I know it cause she knows that even if I not pissed at dad that I still treat her different

"Hold on Carl I need to talk to you about something important" there is worry in my dad's voice

"I know dad….I was awake when you two were going at it I hear…Lori not my mom" I said sadness in my voice

"Oooh you hear….eh I guess I got some explaining to do then" I nod

"Well Carl as you guess yeah I am your real dad before you questing that which I know you have to ask that your real mom die the day your born in child birth their complaining's and she die a few hours after you born me and her not agreed on your name yet she wanted to name you Carl and I wanted to name you Shane after your uncle" we both smile

"but when I found out your mother never had long left well I had to she wanted you named Carl thought it cute to name you after her brother…her brother was killed a few months after in a shootout I meet your mother thought him he a cop like me and Shane they're the only member of their family left they were orphan after their parents die in a Car crush so the whole your mother side was died before you one year old" their tears stinging his eyes…. I bet mine are to

"then I meet Lori she so conferring help with you one thing lead to another and me and Lori got married we decide we let you think she your mom so you be able to have a normal family life she …we never had her adopt you I had it put in my will that if I die I wanted your uncle Shane and her to take care of you and that she to get full rights to you also if I unable to take care you like I was in a coma she had full rights so the government not have taking you into care….we decide we tell you the true at 16 but I feel your grown up enough to know now" we now I know the story….I knew it he did it for me he always does everything he does for me I think I maybe the only thing keeping him going I hear from the group it looked like he die inside when they thought I not going to make it after I got shoot…..he looked worse than Carol did when Sophia missing I listen to Dale and Glenn talk about it Glenn said he not have been surprised if dad killed himself if I died….and it didn't sound like he was joking

"it ok dad I understand" I hug him then looks him in the eye so he can read that I mean it "come on lets go eat before Lori takes it all" he seem to notice I no longer call her mom good he knows that even know I'm fine with him I no longer living a lie

"alright let go then" put his hand on my shoulder we walk to the camp site and I take my place next to Sophia and smile at dad then look to Lori a look that says "you better not cry or act up about Sophia again I can disown you anytime I want you're not my mom" or at least something close to that….oh great possum for breakfast I think I skip it and Sophia just looking at it then we look to Daryl and he just nods to the food Sophia and I start eating it even thou we don't want to

Sophia finishes before me and heads to her tent…well her parents which Carol seem to go to in the morning only aswell like Sophia Carol sleeps in the RV on the table thing with a book and makes out she just passed out reading everyone but Ed seem to notice this or if he did he does not care not surprise me much he seem to only see them as his maids and I bet the reason he mad at Sophia and me is cause she live and I found her he wanted to use Sophia as possible death to control Carol the sick fuck…where is he anyway

_Sophia's POV_

I know that Rick told Carl what he already knew I surprised he does not seem anger sure a little hurt but he does not hold it ageist his dad I know I thinking about this is helping keep my mind of the weird tasting possum….and not the good weird but it a change from the normal my favour thing Daryl catch is the deer meat it Carl's aswell hmmmmm deer tasted great….I think I just had a wet food dream hehehehe I got that off the sex book wet dream thing it normal only happens to boy which is also funny thou Carl point out at least he not going to bleed every month like I am mom says that we need to find me some tampons as I be getting my period soon which I'm so not looking forward to really who be able to look forward to that bleeding out my special place once a month just ewww Carl said the same thing when we found that part out….lol he made the joke that I better not get his matters covered in blood I also notice he starting to always carry his gun thou he hides it I know like I said we tell each our everything also it easy to notice when you hug him and you're not a lot taller than him and well I'm the only one that falls into that category we're the same height well about the same height not more the a few inches between us if one of us is taller than the other which I don't think is the case

I then notice I'm not that far from my tent…..well dad's mine is really Carl since that where I sleep every night and as I learn last night much to Miss Lori dislike to which Carl dad disagrees…..what is it she learn is it that dad hit me too the only one I let know was Carl I bet she thinks cause I never told everyone that I'm a no good lying bitch I know she hated me since I was mean to her after Carl was shot I also know that she bad talk me to Carl and he basally told her to fuck off it makes me happy to think about Carl defending me ageist who at the time he thought was his mom

I almost fall over one the tent strings I so catch up in my dreaming about Carl….ok I know it a crush and maybe it two sided now but really it all the time every day but then I spend every day with him so it understandable I start paying attaching so I don't mess up the tent and have dad beat the hell out me like he use to….I told Carl he use to hit me always but I never told Carl that sometimes I end up in hospital after he finished with his rage one time it so bad my mom thought I was dead we both end up in hospital that time she cut her wrist that why she always wear long sleeves now he had not asked if I end up in hospital after any of dad's beating so that why if Carl asked I tell him I know there something's he not told me but if I asked he tell me

I open up the zip to dad's tent their seem to be noone in here which I'm glad if dad here I need to sneaky in and get them of just go on wearing this for the 5th time this week and that not really inviting this need washed and bad….and as much as I love to be naked around camp that not going to happen….ok the only member of camp I will ever be willingly to be naked in front of is Carl and I not see that happening any time soon either

I walk in and grab some clothes I be wearing after I shower but then I hear the tent zipper zip up I turn and see him…my dad before I can react he punches me in the face I feel the throbbing in my cheek and I look to see him with an evil look in his eyes and a grin playing at his lips

"so the basterd returns" he go to hit me again but I duck go to shout out but he grabs me and shoves his hand over my mouth and punches me in the gut then pushes me to the floor of the tent… I'm not going to let him beat me again no that for when I was weak I know he much bigger and stronger than me physically but I don't need to beat him all I need is to alarm everyone else

Smack. I punch him in the eye and kick him in the gut he then punches me in the face again and I kick him again as I holler in pain "the basterd got bite ha" he punch me again and again in the gut then gets up and kicks me

"What I do now dad what plz stop" I try to buy time I know that as soon as Shane finds out dad be dead or Rick or Daryl they kill him and I happily watch

"Shut your face you little bitch you need to learn manners fucking little slut sleeping with a boy already I see I teach you a lessen" he kicks me in the side of the head my vision blurs and I stumble to my feet and punch at him I hit him in the throat then kick him in his crouch area he leans over and I hit the back of his head with my elbow and kick him in the side of the head Daryl and Rick also gave me and Carl training with knifes and hand to hand but I know it not be enough dad much bigger and stronger than I am so even with the training I can only deal with him for a time I can land 10 hits and it only come up to one of his I need to get out I run for the tent door only for him to grab my ankle and pulls me down

He then stomps on my stomach I clutch the bruised area "you fight much better then you mother ever did or you did before you lessen be harder for that you fucking basterd" he then come down on top of me pinning my arms with his legs his weight causing me some trouble breathing then he brings his fist to meet my face three more times before he spits in my face he then stands and kicks me in the gut a few more time my body us now stiff and unmoving as I whale in pain in know that my cries of pain go unheard with all the noise at camp and the distance the tent is from the fire where everyone is

"why dad why you doing this" he does not respond to me he just kicks my legs apart and kick me in my crotch area I cry out in pain I keep the tears back I refuse to give him what he wants….to see me hurt and under his power once again instead I sweep his legs out from under him and make another run for it…..more like limp for it just to be cloth line down back to the floor

"shut it you little bitch slut you think your walking away from this I'm going to kill you" my eyes grow large he going to fucking kill me I think about all the thing I never see never get to know…does mom and Daryl got a thing going….will things ever be the same again with the Grimes is Glenn with that Maggie girl…..but most of all is Carl does he like me like I like him…I sure he does but I never know I know that dad can and will beat me to death this time I'm getting too weak to fight back now….so this is how it ends my dad kills me I then spit up blood and stomach acid on to the tent floor beside me

"but first" he then rips open my top and my training bra so my chest is showing along with my just starting to develop breast "I going to let the little slut get what she loves" he then pulls a knife out the sleeping bag he shoves it into my jeans and cuts them open I kick out at the hand with the knife once he removes it after his fast cut at my jeans he cut open the part with the zipper and button I then notice he cut open my panties aswell I now know what he going to do…..my dad's going to rape me

Dad then kicks me back down and stand on my windpipe I feel the breath leave me as I slowly chock he opens his jeans and pulls himself out and kicks me in the side of the head again and sit on me and place the knife to my windpipe so if I move to attack him again I cut my own throat he move my legs apart with his feet and move back ready to enter me

"I'm not your father you slutty little basterd your daddy is Daryl mother fucking Dixon ask your mom you're not the only fucking slut in this family….surprised" he laughs "so was I Dixon and Grimes should not talk so loud now you get what you're hahahahahaha you know I never looked at your birth certificate your mom apart save it….. I found it in her hand bag your mine now…..Sophia Dixon" what my dad not Ed it Daryl I close my eyes knowing I don't have the strength to fight him off anymore I wish Daryl had been my dad all these year why mum why you chose Ed I breech myself for what about to happen the knife still at my windpipe then BANG

**Hope you like it guess what happen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for review I really not know why some of you decide to review in pm I normal don't check them but recently I been waiting on a OC form for another story so that why I been getting them and yes maybe I need a beta but enough with that and on with the story **

_Carl's POV_

I notice Sophia has not come out her dad's tent yet that is weird she only when in there for clothes to wear after she has shower I see Daryl about to head in to the woods I indicate the tent to him and walk up to him

"Sophia's been in that tent to long want to come with and check it out "I say to Daryl

"She likely just trying to pick out what to wear….. Women" huffs Daryl

"I got a feeling something is wrong "I say worried

"Alrite kid I will check it out "Daryl states annoyed

"Not you us come on" I know I just piss him off but I grab his arm and pull him towards the tent we hear something as we get closer to the tent I strain my ears to hear what is being said I can just catch a soft sobbing sound along with a hate filled voice I catch this "your mine now….Sophia Dixon"

….what I run and so too does Daryl and him open the tent gun drawing I pull mine out aswell and as soon as the flap opens the hate and rage burn thought my body and I pull the trigger at the same time as Daryl does both Shots pass thought Ed neck and the blood spur out

I notice the knife in Ed hand and I run at him tackle him off her I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder but I don't care I start punching Ed's unless face and grab the knife that now lays on the floor and drive the thing into Ed's stomach I stand up and stomp on the handle of the knife driving it deeper into Ed's stomach

I turn to see my Sophia with a blanket rapped around her and Daryl with more anger in his face and indicates me to take Sophia to the house I put my hand on her shoulder and I feel the pain pass though my body I look to my chest and see blood leaking out I'm also covered in Ed's blood I slowly guide Sophia out of the tent and I hear Daryl going to town on Ed I just hope he still able to feel pain he will not be buried he is going to be burned he does not deserve to be buried the hate and anger still burn in me for Ed I hug Sophia as the group come running from the gun shots

"What happen?" asks my dad

"Ed happen" the hate and anger shows in my voice I can tell from my dad reacting

"Where Daryl….why the hell are you covered in blood what where those shots about" my dad seem not to get it yet

"Those shots where me and Daryl…Daryl cleaning up and this blood is Ed's now shut up and help he get Sophia to the house she is in shock after what Ed did in their be happy she still alive" I keep heading towards the house dad seem shock by how am acting and a little hurt but he will get over it I see Hershel coming at us

"I thought I said I will deal with walkers" he says a bit angrily then he looks to see us and see the cut running from my shoulder to the bottom of my rip cage and see Sophia wrap in a blanket

"There no walkers just a peace of shit that got what he deserved" I show no remorse for killing Ed and I never will he got what was coming to him

"Come on I have a look it you two" he seem sad and anger when he looks behind us to the body being carried out I see Daryl trying to attack Ed deceased body held back by dad I wish they just burn it already I see that Ed face is no more even from here I can see Daryl right boot is blood red

I keep walking to the house Sophia mom is short behind with a change of clothes for me and Sophia

Hershel takes me into the room I was in when I was shoot and Sophia too

Sophia mom gives us clothes to change into and I'm told to keep anything off my top half till Hershel looks at it and stiches me up I look over to see Sophia battered body next to me she does not need stiches unlike me but she is badly beating and Hershel says it a miracle nothing is broken

I one arm hug her she looks to me her eyes show shock and fear

"You ok Sophia" my voice now clear of all anger I know I killed a living human now but he was worst then the walkers not that I don't feel bad for what I did I know that it saved Sophia and that all that matters

"You still like me after what he did to me….he was about to rape me" fear still shows in her eyes and tears well up and I kiss her cheek "he said he is not my dad and that Daryl is….he said that your dad knew and so did Daryl that…..my real name is Sophia Dixon I didn't know what he talking about he beat me I fought back but I was unable to stop him…I'm happy he is dead and that he not my dad but the fact remain I was too weak to stop him" she cries into my shoulder and I know she need good news

"Of course I will always want you Sophia….I….I love you nothing ever change that I only wish we got their sooner and I wish I was not so scared to find out if you liked me back…I'm sorry" I said she looks to me and looks me in the eyes then pulls my face to hers and kiss me on the lips and I moan a little and when I open my month Sophia slips her tongue into my mouth and I welcome it and return the favour I moan again and wrap my arms around her refusing to acknowledge the protest of my shoulder and focuses on how right this feels then we break the kiss as the door open and blush Sophia got changed when I did….and in the same room so we have seen each other naked during this day aswell and she is hurt over her body and face seem to be where he attack her I only wish we made Ed feel the pain he made Sophia feel I want her to have her revenge but having him never able to hurt her again is good enough

Hershel comes to me with a needle and thread and nothing else I thought he give me a pain killer or something

"Sorry Carl but we have run out of pain killers Maggie and Glenn need to get more in the morning but we need to do this now before you get a infecting" says Hershel and he open a draw in the room and takes out a bottle of whiskey and pours it in to my cut and the burning in the wounded is hard to bear and I hiss out in pain then he start putting the needle in my skin and start stitching me and I feel tears sting my eyes and I can barely take the pain but I keep my head held high as he finally finishes he then pulls a bandage out his back pocket and wraps it around me

"well your brave Carl grown men cry as this happen to them your dad be proud of you" Hershel pats my back I stand up and offer my hand to Sophia and pick up my shirt she takes my hand and we smile at each other I walk outside and see my dad and Daryl talking…then it dawn's on me I'm in love with Sophia Dixon and I will not have it any other way….. Shit if we get married then I be related to Daryl and Merle I'm so not looking forward to having anything in common with Merle

Daryl ok I guess he has been nice recently it shows that it seem my dad and Daryl approve of me and Sophia and they approve the most my dad and Daryl are becoming best friends I'm guessing they be happy to see me and Sophia get married….god I'm such a fucking girl thinking about mine and Sophia wedding if we get that far or live that long

"Hey Sophia want to go to our tree and crave a heart around our names" Sophia smiles to me and nods we head towards the tree and I pull out my pocket knife and stop

"Wait this is wrong…your name is Sophia Dixon let correct this error" Sophia smile I think she never wants to hear the name Peletier ever again so I cut out the old marking crossing it out with my knife till there is nothing left then going around to the other side and craving "Carl Grimes + Sophia Dixon" with a love heart around it then I sit with my back ageist the tree and Sophia moves over to me and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me again I love this feeling her lips moving ageist mine of course like the first kiss this one is fill with passion our teeth sometimes hit together but we don't care this is our second real kiss and my second real kiss ever and it the same with Sophia

(Warning sex)

She climbs up into my lap and her butt rubes ageist my cock making me hard I want her but I will want till she is ready

I love her and I do anything for her I wrap my arms around her waist and she pulls herself closer to me and I do the same my shirt that was in my hand falls to the ground and catch's on a branch

One of her arms move from my neck and she move it to my chest and she moan's I use this option to slip in my tongue she does the same then she break the kiss and start to kiss my neck

I moan and let her and move my hands over her body then one of her small hand move to my pants with a purpose they slip in and my breathing catch's

"I love you Carl" she kiss me again and I feel her hands slowly lower my boxer and pants I feel the cool wind hit my already hard dick

"I love you to Sophia" I then kiss her again she open her mouth for me I slips in my tongue and I feel her finger wrap around my length she start slowly moving her hand up and down I moan into her mouth as the feeling of pleasure wash over me and we keep kissing and I slip my hand down to her pants I open the zipper and the button and slip the area of her panties away so I can let her in on the same feeling she giving me I insert my index and middle finger into her and her breathing catches as I push them in and out we both moan into the kiss now as our tongues wander each other mouths

Then Sophia stop kissing me and keep moving her hand up and down me before breaking the contact and removing her top and bra and throws them at my shirt I stop pushing my finger in and out of her as she takes my pants and boxer to my feet and pulls down her our jeans and panties to her own and push me down so I'm lying on my back and she sits on me her head at my cock I now know what going on I pull her hippies to my face and I lick up her folds as I feel a warm feeling wash over my dick and her tongue flicks the tip of my cock as her head bobbers up and down I dart my tongue in and out her and lick up and down her folds

After we do this for 10 minutes I feel limp and my dick still tinging a little Sophia when limp about a minute before me and just lay their gaining our breath holding each other….we get dressed a little later

_Sophia's POV_

I think about the tasted of Carls salty seed in my mouth as I finished pulling up my pants and look over to Carl he finished putting on his top here he is my hero I thought he never want to touch me after what Ed done sure he never got to rape me but he touched me in area's I only want Carl to touch I told him that I was too weak to stop him I was a second away from being raped for god sack till Carl and my real dad came in and killed him….Carl going to have a second scar because of me he got gunshot wounded for looking for me and he got a knife scar because he save me from being raped I'm to blame

But he loves me and I love him

Carl got happiness and Ed got death maybe there is a god that knife may have when into his heart the gun shot may have killed him but it didn't Carl is alive and happy…..so am I thou I will not forgive my mom yet she picked Ed even thou I not Ed daughter I never was he always treated me like a punching bag because of mom chose him

we suffered since I was born I not change it thou as I may have never meet Carl then and he is worth all the pain I when thought before I meet him I mean he killed someone to save me I love Carl and I'm going to make everything he has when thought for me worth it and this is a start

Carl come over to me and kisses me again "I love you Sophia don't you ever forget that cause I never will"

I smile and kiss him back god I really am in love with Carl…..yes I admit it

I Sophia Dixon am in love with Carl Grimes

Carl takes my hand and has a cute weird grin…..ooh god I just found out Carl's I just got laid grin still it kind cute

We walk hand in hand and we pass a puddle…..wait I got a strange grin aswell and a little bouncy in my step well I did just become girlfriend with the boy I love I kiss his cheek and we get to the RV Andrea is on top keeping watch I notice it is really early god we sleep naked at that tree I see Rick look relieved to see us

"Where have you two been you're not the only ones missing Daryl has not come back from his hunt last night" god my dad missing I remember the puddle…my hair is a mess I brushed it with my free hand after seeing it but know it not much better

"We stay up late craving our names into that tree we were just not tired…. Daryl I know he will been fine it is not the first time he never came back it likely he was tracking a deer and forgot the time so he when to sleep in a tree" I relax a little as I know it true he often stay out two three days if he found a deer tracks as it worth not coming back for a few days when he finds a deer

"Walker" Andrea shouts

"Leave it Hershel deals with walkers" Rick says

"What for we're here let get it" Mr Shane says as him, T-Dog and Glenn run to the walker with bats at the ready

"I bet I can get it from here" says Andrea

"No Andrea we will take care of it" Rick now run towards the walker

"I can do it" Andrea says

"No Andrea dad says leave it so do as you're told a shot will only bring more" says Carl

"Says the boy who shot a round into Ed not long ago" Andrea reply's

"Yeah but that save Sophia and is probably the reason the walker is here you're will not help or save anyone it one walker they don't need any help one them can take it down their 4 so leave it be" Carl says back but Andrea does not listen I then notice that the four there are not attacking the Walker

"Andrea their something wrong" I say in a bit of a panic

"Yeah walker I got it" says Andrea then Bang

"NOOOOO!" Shouts Rick then Rick and Mr Shane take hold of the body and come towards us

I pale when I see what it is or should I say who…..it is Daryl…..it is my dad

**Hope you love it I did love write it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks you GhostWritter84,** **gypsykl79 and badboys8520 thou badboys8520 your right about the younger and younger thing plus their 13 but have had to grow up fast to live so even thou their bodies are 13 their mind are a lot older which I point out in the past chapters well on with the story**

_Sophia's POV_

It been 3 hours since dad got back he is and stable alive but he will not be on his feet for a few days at least with all his injury's a normal man be died but not my dad….not Daryl

Mr Shane looks like he is starting to go over the deep end he and Rick now fight a lot more Rick seem to hold on to the thought that Mr Shane old self is still in their but I don't think that is true he has the crazy look on him…who can blame him

Miss Lori is still being mean about me and looks at me like I'm not good enough to be with Carl I know she listened that the door when me and Carl told Rick and dad that we are together now

"About damn time you two…. god you made ogle eyes at each other since Atlanta" said Rick and dad at the same time they seem to think alike a lot thou dad goes about thing with less caution and more anger then Rick as Rick does think smarter I can see Mr Shane losing second in command to my dad and soon if he keep going like he is at current

I snap out my memory when the she beast herself walk pass with a mean look like I don't belong as I go to the tent from seeing dad

Carl when to see his dad off as he started talking to Hershel about letting us stay on the farm as Hershel said he wants us gone after dad heals

Mom visited dad after I did as we're not on the best terms at current as I called Daryl dad and said I knew

he told me he is proved to call me his daughter and had not told me on my mom wishes thinking it turn my world upside down and when I told them that the whole reason Ed did what he did dad got pissed at her aswell saying "if you told her from beginning then Ed not have hurt her as she see no reason for her clothes to be their"

Mom still trying to make amends to us but we will not listen to her for the moment

Now I think about it the reason Miss Lori hates me is because I'm Daryl daughter to her so that makes me a Dixon and she hates us with a passion she moaned at Rick for becoming friends with dad

but noone likes her anyway well even mom hates her and mom is nice to everyone I know that the reason she didn't leave Ed for dad is because she fear him but why stay with that you fear I will never know

Carl is playing with his unloaded gun in his tent…well our tent I come in and sit down next to him he smiles at me and then kisses me fast on the lips before saying "hey Sophia" I kisses him on the lips which has become our hello in the last few hours

"Hey Carl" I take out my gun which Rick gave me after dad gave him his word

Mom was going to protested when dad brought up the point that if I had a gun then Ed not have almost raped me as I been able to stop him

I agree with him I have be able to as all I have needed to do is get back from him and shoot him but because I didn't have a gun I end up a second away from being raped and murdered to which she didn't fight as Rick said "to bad Carol she is carrying a gun after what happened to her"

I unload my gun and put the safety on like Carl has to his and started spinning it around then later we decide that this is stupid and loaded our guns and put them back in their holsters

I know when we had our…time at the tree we were not really ready but now we are as we already done it

but we're not going to do it too fast after the last time thou I'm sure thinking about it I felt amazing but we don't have privacy here everyone in camp will hear us if we did and then everyone but Rick and dad decide to get up in our business Lori get on at me more than she will Carl calling me a slut and stuff then I will want to shoot her in the face which be bad if I did

So we need to wait till we got real privacy before we do that again I decide that we can talk a bit

"Carl thanks for saving me again I have been dead if it was not for you I know I can always count on you….but I keep getting you hurt first you got shot because you found me in the woods then you got slashed by Ed because you saved me from being raped and murdered I don't know how I can ever really thank you….. you still wanted to be with me after Ed had his dirty hands on me I love you Carl your perfect in every way everything you do makes me want you to be with me forever and I hope that happens because there is noone I prefer to be with then you the old world or this world I'm happy the world when to hell because if it didn't I have never found you" I state what I felt then kissed him on the lips and feel his body warm ageist mine as my lips meet his

"Sophia you're the one thing that makes me happy the world when to hell and I hope never to loss you because I love you with all my heart it belongs to you" I never thought I'd hear those words I meet his lips again with a smile on my face knowing I must always remember what he told me and I always will we laid down on the bed just as Rick and Lori come in it is clear they had another fight maybe about my dad maybe about the Shane thing I don't know with them but everyone can see that they no longer love each other….ha it looks like it about me again

"Lori shut up so she is a basterd child many people are…. Myself include….so what she a Dixon well be surprise Daryl is not kicking Carls ass you stop this right now Daryl is one of the most trustable member of camp you are the least he is one of the most useful in camp your one of the least useful Lori…. Carl loves her their dating you don't get a say in who he likes now shut the hell up before I kick you out this tent and you can go find Shane and sleep with him again I'm sick of all your lying Lori….Sophia makes Carl happy if you can't be happy for him then you're a worst person then I thought you were… you know he hates you right because he knows you only ever care and try to stop him if he is having fun you know you no longer get a say in how he is raised or anything about him Lori you loosed that right the day you stop caring about his happiness" Rick looks at her then he goes to the other side of Carl and goes to sleep

I know Rick is on mine and Carls side hell he likely get us condom if we asked…..but that is so awkward same thing with my dad so we will leave that the hell alone because I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole

I snuggle into Carl knowing me hear the fight like I did and we drift off in each other's arms

_Carl's POV_

I agree with what dad said to Lori last night I hate Lori and love Sophia… I also learned that dad was born when granny and granddad where not married I hold on to Sophia she wake up and we see dad sitting in the tent watching us….it looks like there something in his pocket

"I see you too are awake…..what really happen at that tree Carl I'm not stupid you know" he looks at us and I guess the blush on mine and Sophia's faces where a clear give away

"Should I be expecting to become a granddad maybe" he looks at us and I shook my head god how the hell did dad know

"No Mr Rick….ehehehehe we didn't do that thing" Sophia said scared knowing that one she too is young to have or take care of a baby and that we really didn't do that

"Well next time use these" dad pull two packs out his pant pockets and threw them at us….their condoms

"they numb down the feeling but it make sure what you're doing is safe…Daryl know about this aswell you two so just ask me or him if you run out we are looking for the pill for you Sophia it keep you safe for a month or you can do it the old way when their nothing you can use and wait 3 days after Sophia had her time of the month before doing it that leave a two week period your safe then you have to do whatever you guys did at that tree I know this is not conferrable for you but I want you guys to be save I know that it already happen and that if it the old world you not have done that yet but in the old world you still be able to get protecting in this one it hard for anyone to" says dad

"And watch out about your blabber mouth step mom Carl she hates Sophia and it unlikely to change anytime soon and anyone else in camp apart from me, Daryl and Glenn don't know and I don't think it any of their business it mine because I got make sure you two are safe same thing with your dad Sophia… and Glenn well he be the one that got them so he knows but he not tell anyone as it not hurting anyone…..and Sophia I make sure your mom never finds out she not even let you have a gun till me and Daryl demand it for your safety….and by the way you two be getting Crossbow training as soon as we find some for you Daryl is right gun have a supply that we can't replace after all the bullets are gone Crossbow do so we looking for a hunting shop when we find one we use gun if we're in trouble only….. Crossbow also will not bring any more down on us once used" and then dad got up leaving us flabbier gassed…..damn I own Sophia a back rub she right dad and Daryl knew and didn't care that we're doing it just that we're safe

"well Sophia looks like I own you a back rub" I go behind Sophia and kiss her neck then gently rub her shoulders and work down Sophia groans and arc back as I do this I hug her after I'm done and she kissed my noise before we stand up and head out the tent and to the camp

When we got their I was shook right as we sat down Glenn said "ehehehehe guys…the barn's full of walkers" shit Shane jump right up and everyone followed him as he start shouting that it not safe and we have to leave now or kill all the walker in the barn and make it safe only to have Rick counter him on the fact that Lori is pregnant and we can't leave and that this is Hershel's land and we must respect his wishes then he left to go and talk to Hershel everyone when into a panic till Daryl told them to have two lookout's one watching the barn and the other the rest of the place we all then when and sat down at the camp apart from Dale who gone missing so too had Shane …..we waited huddle together and I wrap my arms around Sophia protectively

We waited for some time now then Shane come walking into camp Dale not too far behind with a sad look on his face

Shane then started throwing people guns Daryl take one and did not objected to Shane we all know he is going mad and that this is happening if we like it or not I take Sophia hand and kiss her cheek to which Lori scowls at me and I flip her off as Shane reaches the end we see dad and Hershel leading two walker towards the barn….what the fuck….oooh god so that what we will have to do to stay here we have to put those things in a barn…I hope dad knows what he is doing

"What the hell this Rick" says Shane

"We will talk about this later" said dad in reply

"Why are all your people armed to the teeth I thought we agreed the chiding and one look out not the whole camp" said Hershel

"Do you see what you're holding onto" screamed Shane

"I see who I'm holding on to" Hershel calm said in reply

"Really can a living breathing person live thought this" says Shane coldly then he fire three shots into the walker chest

"That enough Shane" says dad

"How about this" he fire two more rounds into it chest

"Enough" says dad

"That it heart it lungs why it still coming"

"Enough Shane" shouts dad

"Yeah Rick your Right that is enough" Shane walks up to the walker and shoots it in the head before running to the barn and breaking the door open

"if you want to live I suggest you fight for it" Shane then take up place in front of the barn Andrea runs up and takes aim follow by T-Dog then Daryl and Glenn and they fire upon the walkers they fall easily

Hershel look on in shock Maggie look like she having a hard time seeing this but looks on with by far the best expressing of the people from the …but by far the worst looking was Maggie little sister Beth she laid their crying as the smoke clear everyone stay facing the barn we hear a groan and then we see it four walkers…the Morales family come out everyone looks wide eyed at them

Before dad and Daryl move forward gun at the ready followed by me and Sophia as we click our safety off

Dad takes aim at Morales

Daryl takes aim at Miranda

I take aim at Louis

Sophia takes aim at Eliza

The shots ring out as one and Morales, Miranda, Louis and Eliza are now at peace as their body collapse to the ground silence fills the air

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks ****GhostWritter84 and ****badboys8520 and Ghost I needed a reason for Hershel to feel bad for them aswell like he not the only one losing some people to let them stay the only reason he let them in the show is they loosed Sophia and well that not going to happen at this point at least so I yeah them it not like I use them later on in the story as when they left I was really wondering who they where I need to look it up**

_Sophia's POV_

Carl halt me close to him…after we…after we put our friends to rest I try not to cry and I didn't cry but the Morales are dead…..our friends are dead and have been for a long time I can still remember he and Carl playing with Louis and Eliza so alive the last time we seen them and now…..god if they only stayed with us they still be alive

Andrea, Dale and Shane are taking away the body of those not member of the Greene family or Morales family as Rick, T-Dog and Dad digging holds to put our love one in it a lot of hold seven of them Beth almost died if it not for Glenn and Andrea everyone else who not digging or taking the other away is helping the Greene…or watching them Beth when suicidal so Glenn and Maggie are watching her like a hanks

Everyone still going to the funnel everyone is after the holes are done

After dad came back he told me and Carl the wholes are done and that the service is in a few hours

Me and Carl walk to our friends graves barley hearing what is said not believing that they are dead….they can't be dad had one of his hands resting on my shoulder and Carl's dad has one hand on Carls we all look on sadly holding back the tears knowing they do no good I take Carl's hand in my own as Beth cry's out loud slowly everyone start to leave till it only me, Carl and our dad's then

"Rick you got to hurry Beth when into shock and Hershel is missing" shouts Andrea both my dad and Carl's run to her then Dad, Glenn and Rick go in a Car I suppose to get Hershel I'm sure they told us to go in the house…or something but I not listening but I notice Andrea still here watching us I guess they told her to keep an eye on us she then walks over to us

"Come on in the house I make you two some of the hot chocolate" Carl seem a bit happy at that and so am I hot chocolate not going to fix this but…well it chocolate Carl takes my hand and we walk in to the living room with Andrea and she goes into the kitchen and come back with 3 hot chocolates and gives one to me and the another to Carl before taking a drink from the 3rd one and sitting down on the arm chair and me and Carl take the sofa and I cuddle into Carl as we sip our hot chocolate taking our minds off what happened we both know that we may get threw off the farm for what Shane done and Shane be kick out that the very least

After the hot chocolate finished Andrea left as I feel myself drifting off in Carl's arm I feel his lips pressed to my forehead and smile as I slowly loss conciseness

I wake to Lori shouting at Andrea and Maggie has a very piss off face

"There isn't any damage she fine" says Andrea

"Fine... FINE Patricia is in their now sawing up her wrist...You lucky dad is not here you be kick out for sure you ever go near her again and I make sure it the last thing you ever do on this farm" screams Maggie then Andrea just walks away

"And your no longer welcome in this house" Maggie shouts at her

"I hate to says this even know what she did was wrong now Beth knows that she want to live" Lori says to Maggie who is still red face angry they both walk into the house so me and Carl decide we can play Cards so we played 21

The first few games Carl won then I beat him I kept beating him after that for a few game by now I had been awake an hour and I was out for two…dad ,Rick and Glenn should be back with Hershel now

Lori starting to panic and goes outside…not that Carl care if Lori never came back but he seem worried about his dad like I am about mine then I look to see mom coming

"Sophia….I'm sorry I lied to you about your dad for all these years" mom said sadly

"Well sorry does not stop the beating Ed gave us or stop him from raping me… mom your lucky Carl noticed that I was gone too long and that dad and him when to investigate because he going to kill me and that be on you if I had died because of you and I was second away from being rape because of you mom I don't know if I can forgive you I'm trying but I can't… Daryl is a good man and a great father you had us with Ed who was a horrible man and father we been better off with my real daddy from the start but you picked to go with Ed who was never any good….you had us live in fear since I was born….what if Ed found out sooner I have been raped and murdered and we both know it he may have kept you alive worst treatment and hang the you having got me killed part over your head we both know that he do that is the kind of man he was " I all but screamed at my mother

She looks upset by this but makes no attempted to counter me…as if she know I was right…..god I can't believe I hurt her like that but it true it all true sure I not change it as I may have never meet Carl but I still may have and without…everything that monster did to me

"I'm sorry….I leave you alone for a bit" the look on her face….god I just want to grab hold of her and hug her but pride will not let me do that…ever she leaves with a sad look on her face with me feeling a little ashamed

"you know you need to let this go sometime…unlike Lori she really is your mom and you never forgive yourself if anything happens to her before you two make up" Carl points out to me

"I know Carl…..I know "I reply sadly "but I'm not ready yet…. I'm not ready to forgive her I blame everything Ed did on her…. I never use to but now knowing she had a chose between Dad and Ed and chose Ed hid my own father identity away from me and made me think I was born from that monster Ed… noone knows this but I try to kill myself a year ago we always had a lot of painkillers I take a lot of them after one his beating…and it was good I did turn out that he cracked my skull open and if I fell asleep I have never have waking up if they found it any later and it conclude that I was trying to get the pain to go away but I didn't feel anything as my head was so numb….that not the first time I end up in the hospital after one of Ed beatings that why I blame her because if she chose dad it never have happen to us" Carl seem shocked at finding this out and anger

"I'm happy I killed Ed for all he did" venom leeks from his voice as if he was really happy that he kill a person…. I know he is now more than ever "but still you need to forgive your mom and soon because we may no longer be welcome on the farm and once we're on the road who know how long we will lasted your mom knows how to shoot now but we're still much better shoots then she is your mom had as much of a bad time with gun training as Lori and once we start running out of rounds me and you know that we get most the bullets even know we both carry knifes aswell our dad's not like the walkers to be close enough that we need to use them" Carl sound sure that it will happen but I know he right…sometimes I hate it when he is right

I hug him close to me and meet his lips with mine wrapping my arms around his neck

"I'm worried about my dad" I admitted

"So am I about mine but we need not worry they both do this all the time and always come back fine….if a little late" Carl reminds me

"I know but you always seem to be hurt in way that kill people and make it does not mean I don't worry" I reply softly and then meet his lips again

He takes my hand and takes me out on to the bench on the porch

_Carl's POV_

I know my sweet Sophia knows I'm right she have to let go of her anger towards her mom soon because how long do any of us have I know it not going to be long I pull Sophia gently to the bench and sit her down and I sit next to her

"Don't worry" just then I see Shane storm out the house

"You not see your mother have you Carl" Shane says with anger….oooh great she being retard again

"nope never have remember she die when I was born…..if you mean Lori maybe she when after dad but last time I see her was about 15 minutes ago she was heading out the front door

"Fucking hell she going to get herself killed she unless with that gun I got to hurry" Shane then ran to his jeep and started driving down the road at full speed…I knew it she really is retard dad and the others can take care of themselves but she can't

"Sophia wants to piss Lori off when Shane drags her back" I smile evilly

"Of course…what are we going to do" Sophia reply's like she been waiting for me to say that

"easy she hate me and you together so we make out when we see the car coming back" I smile because yeah it will piss off Lori but I also want to kiss Sophia she is the best and I love showing her how I feel

"hmmmm why wait" she grin cheekily and grabs on to my shoulders meeting my mouth with hers I wrap my arms around her and she moans I use the opportunity to slip in my tongue and she gladly returns the favour

Who know how long we were making out for only stopping when we need breath before we kissed again by now we have drawn attaching to ourselves T-Dog, Maggie and Andrea I can see with oh my god that so cute faces… god why is that always the face anyone but Lori makes

Then we hear a trunk coming I know Shane have Lori as I know that not the car that dad had taking too loud to be theirs I know this piss Lori off she does not approve of Sophia and I but I don't give a shit if it was her or Sophia it be Sophia every time I love Sophia even if the world never ended and we meet I be trying to awkwardly ask her out and it highly likely that she say yes to me or she say no and I'd be crushed…..it likely that she say no if she knew my dad was a cop your 'dad' beat the hell out you the last thing you need is your boyfriend being the son of a cop that end your 'dad' up in jail for what he doing and well I did not like Lori as my mom ever but I still never want that to happen to her but she made me chose between her and Sophia

And I chose Sophia I can feel her eyes burning into me as I hold onto Sophia have a sweet kiss with her I know in my gut that me and her be together forever I can see Shane pass me with a "I'm so fucking prod of you even know I pretending to be ageist you and her because I want to fuck your mom again even know she made it clear that she does not want me I not going to give up"

I notice that she has a big bruise and that one of the cars are missing….well damn she crashed the fucking thing what a dumass their no traffic on the road and if you see a person if their alive they will move if their a walker just run over them fucking hell how can you crash in this world only me and Sophia have the excuses that we never learn plus to reach the pleads on most cars we not be able to see over the wheel ego we can't see where we driving but Lori is not us and has learn to drive before all this happen….. How stupid can you be for fuck sack?

"Well what the hell happen to you Lori" I say with little concern in my voice

"She had an accident on the road" reply's Shane worriedly….. Why is he worried?

"Where Rick" asks Lori…. Oh now I get it

"He is not back yet" fear cross Shane face

"What you said he back…get away from me" Lori marches away from Shane

"what because I made sure that the women that Carl thought of as his mother didn't die…Lori you really think you be able to help Rick or any of the other if they were in trouble…no well then I just making sure that if Rick does not come back at least Carl have you left even if you be ageist him at current you got to know that his happiness comes first if you are ever to be a mother to him Sophia is a basterd child so what she is a Dixon well Rick and Daryl are becoming close friends Daryl is a good man unlike his brother even I can admitted that he is and we hate each other…. Trust me is she Merles this be different but you still need to support him everyone here can see they love each other I was able to tell at the quarry and we believe she Ed back then he as bad if not worst then Merle….Merle was on drugs Ed was not so I can say he is worst who knows what Merle is like without that shit running thought her system….you need to know it his chose and look after him remember Ricks will it still says you be responsible for him and be size myself you have knowing him the longest you have been a big part of his life to parent him you need to do what Rick does and support him…you may not like Sophia think she not good enough for him but you never bad mouth her or try to break them up" Shane anger retails

Lori looks shock knowing everyone thinks this and look off in defeat

I let Sophia cuddle into me as we watch for our dad's as everyone drift back into the house we about to go to the tent when we see the head lights coming down the drive way and when the car stopped and our dad's exited…..but there was five people…..what the hell

**Sorry about how long this taking homework mix with writers block I hope you like it**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks Ghostwriter and yeah I know it will not be easy for Sophia to forgive her mother for what she let happen**

_Carl's POV_

I was shock when I dad dragged a boy out the car he looked to be only 16 to 18 years old tops and he not only dragging him but carrying him aswell the boy had a blind fold on but it didn't seem to matter as he was out for the count I don't think he wake for a walker trying to bit his foot off….it was then I notice the large hole in the boy leg…..what…hole in his leg impossible he have die then we not got any antibiotic left we not even got that many pain-killer left

and that was after Glenn and Maggie last run they said that their is almost nothing left in that store that they can get to the rest must be in the stock room but their no key to get into that so next time they going to break the door down with T-Dog

Daryl rushes to Sophia and hugs her my dad pass off the boy to T-Dog as he then come over and hugs me I let my dad embraces warm me in relief I never let anyone know but sometime dad scares the shit out of me the amount of time he almost died I wish for once he sit one out and stay here but I know it not in his nature…..something I guess he passed on to me I always hate not being able to help and am always willing to offer my help thou I don't for any dangers mission like dad does as I already know the answer is hell no that pisses me off but I know my dad and I never when ageist his word he only tells me what to do if it important of everyone safe including my own

He and Daryl seem distracted over some thou….it got something to do with that boy I'm guessing

He told me and Sophia after the meeting

And now Daryl tent is right next to the tent me and dad are in

everyone I'm guessing knows that they have become great friends and maybe even dad trust him more than anyone else in the group that over 14 it funny to think that a few weeks ago Daryl try to stab my dad after he was told that dad cuffed his brother to a roof in Atlanta I still remember that day in very good detail

I notice Glenn hugging Maggie and Hershel…thou not at the same time before Hershel rushes off to save the boy they brought with them to the farm

Dad and Daryl push me and Sophia to the tent and tell us they be back in about an hour to tell us what happen when they were away I have a feeling dad got attack by this boy and the boy came in second I know that dad not got the same good treatment we're giving his boy…. I hope he is threw out the farm the minuet he can walk I not feel bad if dad had killed the boy when he able to fight but how he is it just be cruel and inhumane I know we have to let go of our humanity sooner or later but I prefer it be later

I open the flap and let Sophia go in first then go in behind her and sit on the mattress Sophia looks to me

"Well at least their back safe now…but why they look so worried" Sophia stresses

"if I had to guess it be that boy they brought back either he is with a group and it attack them or he was alone and now there is a herd coming this way and we have to leave the farm….or Hershel says after the barn incident we have to leave and they found the guy injured and brought him here to save him" I say knowing she know this and that we all fucked no matter what

"I guessed as much" she looks to the floor sadly I speed over to her and hug her

"Don't worry maybe I'm wrong… I hope I'm wrong" she smiles knowingly and kisses me on the lips before pushing me on my back and crawling on top of me her lips meeting mine as I moan into the kiss she slips in her tongue boy I love her I move my hand to the small of her back and she move her to my chest and move her mouth to my neck I moan as she does so

I got no idea how long we been kissing but now she move her hand over to the end of the bed not breaking other kiss in which their been may time I been on top and many she has I see the plastic wrapper in her hand she holds onto it and move that hand to my chest again as her other hand sneakily makes its way into my boxers I moan loudly when I feel her hand grasp onto my already hard cock like a greedy child grabbing at some candy….. As I move one of my hands into her top feeling her still developing breast and am shock to find their no bra in the way….I guess they're all being washed right now

I take her nipple between my thumb and middle finger playing teasing with it I smile as she moans into my mouth as I slip my other hand into her panties I smirk at the wetness already present as I move my hand lower and down her folds before eagerly slipping in a finger

I shiver as her hand slowly move up and down my cock I moan as she does this and wish for it to never end….thou I know it impossible…..still a guy can dream

I lick her bottom lip and bit down gently and know what going to happen next as her hand that not in my pants start to slowly pull my shirt off

Just then we hear voice and we rush to get our hands out each other clothing as the tent open Sophia still on top off me but we just kissing….so it be easier to explain our blushing faces…. I see Sophia push the condom into the sheets hoping they not notice….

It Dad and Daryl ooh god I feel my face grow redder and I can see Sophia

"hey dad" she blurts out trying to hide her arousal she remains on top of me knowing if she goes off they see that I have a boner….. god that be so embarrassing I know they kind of gave us permission to do this kind of stuff but still does not mean I want to get catch in the act….thank god they never came later it be hard to hide what we doing if we were naked

"Sorry we are later…this is important" says dad not late enough I may add…god I can tell they just know what we were doing

"Hershel letting us stay….but we found another group…this other group is not friendly we don't want you two going anywhere near this guy he danger's" I don't argue with my dad knowing that it must be true

"That goes for ya two Phia understand" Daryl speak directly to Sophia

"Yes dad" she looks to him and then they drive in and hug us

"We're not joking you two stay away from him till he is gone" dad tells our Sophia then climes off once my hard on calms down we then decide we go to sleep and find out more when we wake up

_Sophia's POV_

Omg…oh my god me and Carl where almost catch….eh doing it last night by our dad's I still can't believe it where we really kissing for almost an hour before we started getting to…doing that….oh well at least we not catch…..but damn I want to have Carl in every way possible I want nothing more than for him to be happy

Not that I not like it too I'm in love with him and well I own him my life….twice now and we Ed almost got us turn away from being able to camp with everyone…. The only reason Shane let us stay is because of Carl so that 3 times I own my live to him I save him once…..back at Atlanta he never notice the walker that coming to get us I scream warring him and then we ran but it still very likely that he have notice the walker even if I was not there

But still the smile on his face show me he is happy and that what matters to me and I swear the next time he needs help I will do everything in my power to help him not matter what it is I will not fail him….. Not again I will never fail him again…. I just can't I already have two times before

althou the second time was not my fault…. I mean I can't have knowing Ed was planning to rape and kill me

Me and Carl get up….weird dad never left last night and is still sleeping close to Rick not next to each other or even on the same mattress but still dad is weird about even being in a room with people

"Good morning you two come on let go to the house" says Rick and we all pile out of the tent and silently head toward the house it not an awkward silent more like a conformable Carl pulls me close into him smiling like an idiot….. The idiot he is for risking his own life for me so many times….the only person who is even less useful than me is Lori and she does nothing…. I swear they probable be better off without me…but I can't do it not just I not last more than a week but also it break Carl's heart and I still need to make it up to him for all the times he has saved me

As soon as we enter the house the smell of bacon hit my noise I feel myself move to my tip toes…I always like bacon….scratch that LOVED bacon I feel Carl prickly rip my arm off moving at the speed me does to get to the table… Carl does not like many kind of food that is still available to eat in this new world… and for some reason he hates oat meal with a passion….which I don't understand sure the stuff is well…inedible but when their nothing left he go without rather than eat the oat meal and I eat the oat meal…and try to keep it down it gross but beats starving to death

I look to my side and see Carl bunching up and down in his chair I notice mom is missing but no one else guess she cooking it herself today….. which has become normal if I'm honesty Lori is useless and just brags everyone else even Dale does not moan this much… not that Dale moans for no reason it always about something to do with morels as with ding bat bitch aka Lori it about kids having guns to protect themselves with and how all women need to do house work … as if she does any herself she leave it all to my mom…

I guess that I'm starting to forgive her… but thing will never be the same between us…. She kept a big secret far too long from me and it almost got me killed and raped… it not just that….but I have change too much myself for things to go back the way they were before she have to accepted that I don't need my mommy sheltering me from everything ….. Because that only get us both killed

I smile thanks to her as she places down the meals….. I don't fail to notice me, Carl and Dad have an extra piece of the bacon and she seems smile back at me….. Knowing this is the start of thing getting better….. Even if only for a little while I mean now we got a group of people looking to come and kill us all here at the camp

It has been two days now and the boy... Randal I think his name was has been move to the barn they when to take him to a place 18 miles away but it didn't turn out well and now they brought him back so they decide to interrogate him to see if we can risk keeping him with us….

Not just that but every time me and Carl are trying… to get intimate someone comes before we can do anything god I hear Rick joke about how his little man keep getting cock blocked to dad and dad retails with "well my little Phia keep getting twat stopped" …. Whatever that mean I guess they had something to do with this as every time it happen we hear them laughing about it and it always some weird ass reason like your dad's want to see you or have you clean your guns… not only that it always Maggie, Glenn, Dad or Rick who walk in and I can tell Maggie know what me and Carl are up to

She is with Glenn and that boy cannot keep a secret to save his life…. it not even funny

Hell I'd not be surprised if everyone knew now apart from Lori….. And maybe she does know she give me meaner looks then normal but Carl shouted at her again and now she avoiding both of us….. We both made a joke about how that Lori leaving us alone so there must be a god…. It was kind of funny I watch as dad get ready for his "talk" with Randal I'm not stupid I know it going to be more like torched the reason Rick sending dad in is well Shane most likely kill the kid and…. Well Rick just has to keep everyone calm and away from dad till he ready plus as a cop he does not believe in torcher

"See you dad" I hug him

"I be back soon Phia be safe with Carl now" he returns the hug reluctantly…. I know if I not his kid I not be getting a hug at all he still a bit anti-social but between me Rick and Carl he is slowly coming into the… well I guess it the old world now

He breaks the hug and strolls to the barn with a purpose and that is to get everything this guy has ever done out of him and anything his group have done or can do

I walk over to Carl's when I get in the tent I'm happy we are alone…. That is till I feel the wetness spreading between my legs and it gently runs down my leg I feel gorge and not sure what is happening I look down and see red… its blood….

**hope you like it I got a little writer block going on at current I know what going and how to do it I having trouble thinking of some way to make Sophia feel like she is strong again even know we know she is strong she does not since Ed…. I will still update regale but feel free to suggest idea to me in PMs and I give you credit in the start of the chapter if I like your idea I'm not out yet I got many more but for the length this story will be if I doing it as plan it not close to enough I don't want any about Merle return thou I already got that planed and soon so don't fear Merle lovers he be here soon very soon *evil laugh* and as you guessed not he not be part of the governors group I plan this before I seen the episode where Merle was a lapdog…. No Merle is to epic to die….even if he is only the left over awesomeness Daryl didn't have time for well and have a option on Dale it your chose say what you think… should he live or die it is you chose *evil laugh* it really mine but you are the readers I'd like to hear what you think plz R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks GhostWritter84****,****badboys8520**** and the 3 guest readers and yeah Sophia growing up and I don't think dale death was a turning point for Daryl and Rick friendship and well dale will not die the same way if he does as Carl not be the cause if he dies you need to watch and see**

_Carl's POV_

Oh my fucking god Sophia bleeding I feel panic wash thought me what wrong what the hell is wrong with her… is she hurt oh god

I pick her up bridal style not even caring about the fact I'm only in jeans as the mud slugs between my toes and the coldness to my feet I feel a sharp pain in my left foot and I know I just step on a rock but I care not Sophia maybe hurt…. Or worst dying

I make myself run faster it not easy Sophia is light as hell but is taller than myself I feel the energy draining from me as I carry my precise Sophia towards the house I must save her I just have to

I will never forgive myself if something where to happen to her on my watch I mean to be able to protect her and I not really be able to sure I stop her from being raped but I never managed to save her from being beating half to death or from all the time Ed hit her I not able to save her at the cars if I help her then she not been in the woods scared and alone… she likely be better off without me…. But I can't live without her isn't that selfish of me

I almost trip close to the house now Sophia is trying to speak to me

But I hear nothing but the rapid beating in my chest I rush to the door and open it and run upstairs to where Hershel is

"Sophia bleeding she is bleeding help her…..plz" I beg/shout at Hershel …. Strange he and Sophia hold a weird look it then I notice the mess my feet are in and the fact that I'm in Beth room in nothing but jeans

"Calm down son it normal I'm sure it just… fine ok" he says with an amused look at my worried and slowly reddening face I look to Sophia and it looks like she about to laugh her head off

Just then the realism hit me….. Oh god she just having her period and I freak out and run her here for medical aid this is such an embarrassment and my feet hurt like hell

"It ok Carl it kind sweet how you freaked out over it" she give me that smile again the one I love….. If Hershel was not there I'm sure I'd be somewhere between pulling her top off and pulling my own jeans off …..

"You thou Carl look like you done something bad to your feet go wash them and I have a look to make sure their alright" I nod my head and see Sophia go down stair to find her mom no doubt for tampons I get into the bathroom and go to the shower and turn it on the stinging hurt but I deal with it and let the water wash away the dirt I see a cut on my left foot it hurt worst then the stinging after all the dirt is off

Which believe me felt like forever I final when over to the towel rack and started to dry my feet….. If you can believe it hurt more than washing them I limp my way over to Hershel and he sat me down on the bed and pulls my feet up and started feeling them… I was creeped out it was still painful thou even in the weirdness

"Well it looks like nothing is broke…. Your luck a broken bone now a day's is the difference between life and death thou you need banged your left foot to make sure nothing more get into it you can get an infecting so I need to clean it out after that it be safe" Hershel take out that same whisky as he did for my knife injury and pour it in the cut I gritted my teeth in pain as the burning travelled thought my foot I keep the tears back and close my eyes as he tightly wraps the banged on my foot which push more the alcohol into the wounded increasing my pain and I squeeze my eye tighter together

"Ok now go on and get some shoe on if you're heading out tent again next time… Sophia likely be waiting there for you try not to make yourself look like more of an idiot" Hershel smile and mutters something about young love before pushing me out the room and I see Sophia waiting at the door for me with my shoes

"Here Carl I thought you may need these" she smiles shyly to me….. It funny we sometime still act like we crushing on each other instead of together I find it cute when she does thing like this it so adorable

I notice she got different jeans on no doubt her last a pair...the washing not done till the morning and we're all running low on cloths as it is….. Well me and Sophia anyway I also see the smirk on her face

I bet she finds it funny that I ran her to the house wearing nothing but jeans and my hat she made a joke that the hat mean to me what Indiana Jones does to him it was funny… maybe cause it true I can so see myself going into a walker infested building just to get this hat back

Then Sophia takes my hat off and put it on and takes a standing place

"Carl Grime hero at your service" she jokes trying to do my voice and doing pretty well she almost fool me apart from the fact she wearing girl's clothes and I'm Carl plus I'm not that arrogant…. I'm no hero I only do what I think is right like dad does then I grab back my hat fast and put it back on my head with a smile as I put my shoes on

"Hmm Sophia where my top" I ask smiling she has a sexy grin

"I prefer you without… be size it only going to come off in a few minutes" she replies shyly but happily

"You can even keep the hat on" she add jokingly but at the same time meaning it I think maybe she want me to wear it

"hmmm sure thing anything for you" I smile and we run to the tent this is the first chance we get for a long time Maggie and Glenn are off doing ehhhh the same thing me and Sophia are going to do and Daryl away dealing with Randall leave dad to look after everyone as noone trust Shane anymore even me and I always trusted Shane….. More than Lori anyway I bet it was her to make first move on him I bet my dessert at dinner on that

I glared at the accursed rock I step on but then I notice we close to the tent and I forgot the evil rock as Sophia tugged me into the tent I smile as we kick off our shoe at the enter

Sophia move fast we both been waiting for this to long she getters the condom that we never got to use from being interrupted all the time

She ripped the packet open and push me down on the floor and fast lay coming down to meet my lips I moan as she move her hands over my bare chest my hat staying on covering our face she smile down once we break contact and then her lips meet my neck sucking gently on my skin I moan as she does so and I hunger pull her face to mine meeting her soft lips

_Sophia's POV_

I feel Carl's hands move up into my top I smile as his hand rom to my chest and he smirk as he notice I'm not wearing a bra not that their not nice to wear it the fact that I only got 3 bra and their all to be washed I put the last one in to be washed last night….. He swiftly pulls off my top so fast I only know it because he breaks the kiss for a second to get it over my head

The minuet my top meet the ground I moan as his mouth meet the area of which he has just revealed he take my left breast in his hand as he suck on the right I give a small whimper of pleasure I close my eye as it take over me clutching the condom close to me knowing we will need it soon….oh god I moan out again

"oh Carl hmmm" I push him back down and start kissing down his chest when I meet his belly button I start working on getting his jeans off I pull them all the way down to his feet and slip them off being careful of his left which he injured foolishly once off I start kissing my way back up the inside of his leg I can hear the moans of happiness and praise

I smile at his reacting and lick up the rest of the way to his cock I playfully lick it before taking it in my hand Carl groans as I slowly move my hand up and down I decide to be a little better and put it between my boobs I press my breast together with my hands and rub them up and down Carl cock I look to his face…. His eyes are close and he is biting his lower lip I know this is no time for teasing thou so I stop and take him back in my mouth give a few bobs of my head and twist my tongue around his tip

I then stand and put my own jeans off Carl looks at me and I know he is even more turn on then he was a minuet ago I put the condom in my mouth and go down on him again slowly rolling on the condom on his dick as I move down I stop when I'm at the base of his cock before slowly coming back up admiring my work Carl already panting

I stand over my one leg on either side before slow sitting up on him I grab his dick as I close to it and guide it into myself I feel a wave of pleasure and a sharp pain…. I knew that there be some pain but I so excited I when down on him to fast for the first time I know that the first time hurts a little it said it in the book but I ignored it and decide that I wait with his full length inside me till I get used to it size so I move in and meet his lips as he moans I cover his lips with mine and it does not escape his lips I smile at how right this feels

As I grow conformable with him inside me I start slowly moving up and down Carl moves his hands to my breast and plays with them as I ride him I buck my hips forward and groan Carl bites his lip to cover a moan I start to move faster and faster I can hear both my own and Carl's breathing get heavier he begin to thrust up into me as I come down on him now I can't suppress the loud moan that escapes my lips Carl left's his head to my chest as I bouncy up and down on him and he lick my breast I bite my lip to suppress another moan Carl's hand's move to my hips and he makes me bounce even faster

I bury my face into his neck and start to suck on a spot as I feel the energy start to escape me and I go limp I feel a the wetness of myself running down my leg I hold on for dear life as Carl who I can tell is trying to stop himself from cumin to try and get me off again…. It work and I feel a wave of the same pleasure as before wash over me

My finger nails dig into his back and he finally joins me as I feel the condom fill inside me we stay in each other embrace even after he has long finished conformable in this position as it feel so right

… I smile at the fact Carl had to have finished ten minutes ago and he has not pulled out yet our hands caressing each other body's and our lips meeting random place on each other I meet his lips again and he rolls on top of me pulling himself out smiling at me I feel disappointed we can't stay that way any longer but I know why he did

I hear the footstep…. I can tell Carl does to... We rush to get dressed throwing on what we were wearing before and Carl grabs his last top we put on our shoe….. Unsocket as normal… everyone ran out of those there all got holes in them that are too big to just sew togetheragain

we run together to catch up

"So what up with Randal then" asks Rick?

"They got about 30 men heavy arm if they come thought here our men be dead… and our women they wish they were "states dad… oh god he does not mean…. My eyes widening their… rapist… he can't be allowed to stay he…. Just can't…..

"This isn't the kind of thing that I can decide on my own"

"You're not suggesting we kill him are you" Dale asks in disbelieve

"I'm not I'm saying I'm calling a group meeting…. But that maybe the solution Dale we not have too many choses taking him somewhere and letting him off is not an option anymore he knows where we live Dale" Rick says back

"Do we get include in the meeting" Carl asks

"You will be their but you not have a vote…. If we do vote to off him I don't want that on your shoulders" says Rick

"Agreed" says Dad

Everyone walks to the house Hershel…. Hell everyone is their

"Ok here our choses…. We keep him here or we kill him" says Rick impassively

"We let him life isn't it clear…remember Rick we don't kill the living "stated Dale

"Well that before the living tried to kill us…and my son killed Ed remember" Rick shoots back

"That different that to save Sophia life" Dale relate right back

"how is it different Dale this man runs with rapist and shoot at us and if we escapes you think that have happy ending after what we did to him… no he bring his group back can you live with yourself if that happens" Shane pitches in…. ok I stating to relieve the only reason we are allowed here in this meeting is that their noone on lookout to spot walker but I need to says something…. But I get the feeling they not listen

"ya not be defending him ya knew what I knew" state dad

"Well go on then Daryl all you hinted at is that we wish we die what it he told you is" replay mom

"…. Ok ya all want ta know fine his group came across a man and his two daughter they raped the man daughter and made the father watch before they killed the father and take the daughter as sex slave same as his group treat all women to them their nothing but a piece of meat why ya think they asked about how many people we got and how many women before we had to kill them so they not fuck take us down" my dad scream…. Everyone….including myself look shocked

"Dale can you live with that knowing that you cause Carl to be killed and Sophia to be treat like a fucking sex doll like every other women they take alive cause I'm sure that we not be able to stop them can you really have that as the last thing your caused for is destroying everyone here lives one way or another" state Shane ….. Dale falls silent

"here an idea what about we give him the chose be a slave or die….because that what we're debating here I know that after knowing that I never want him walking around freely so that what we're debating and some men prefer to die than be a slave" says Andrea Rick and dad nod to each other

"So the choses are we kill him make him a slave…. Or let him decide between the two…. time to make our chose everyone and there be no turning back which every option get most votes happens" state Rick

**Hope you live this aka this may go different from the show *wink**wink* or not but no matter what I can assure you there be a surprise….also I got another story idea that good for after this is done it is another Sophia one apart from it what happen if she found by Randal's group tell me what you think **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks ****GhostWritter84,****badboys8520**** and guest 1 and 2…. and thanks Ghostwritter84 that be my next story after this one **** and we close to season 2 final here in this one and yes there will be more **

_Carl's POV_

I look on seeing what the fate of our prisoner will be will he live or die it all up to my dad I stand by his decide he always did what best for us but this is it not going to be his chose it be everyone else I hope they side with him

"All who vote to kill him raise your hand" unsuprisly Shane raise his hand…. And my mom side with him but noone else

"All who vote to make him a slave" no hands are raise

"Well I guess we let him vote then let move" everyone start to leave and return to our last task

I take Sophia by the hand and start heading to our tent when a loud scream reaches our ears we pulls our guns and run toward the spot we hear it and see a walker corpse on top of Andrea and Dale with a smoking rifle in hand

A wave of panic rushes thought me…. Oh god Andrea no this can't be happening I see Andrea push the walker off herself she is covered in blood….. She a goner…..someone….someone has to put her down before she turns

this can't be real any minute now I'm going to wake up and Sophia be lying next to me sleeping sound and not having to witness one of our friend dying….. But I know this is not a dream if the hurting in my left foot is any indicating

"I'm fine guy" Andrea chips in her words fall on deaf ears…. Everyone looking sceptic

"You need to check you for a bite Andrea….. Lori takes Andrea and check for a bite" dad commands in strength it sounds like he still has a little hope she may be fine…. But I know better we are never lucky there is always a price to pay for something….. Andrea going to die… god it my fault if I stay out here I have be able to be on lookout and killed the walker before it got her me and Sophia go back in the house as order by dad as they look to make sure their no more of them

Me and Sophia sit in silence worrying about Andrea as we play card…. Both knowing a check for bites is not fun at all I still remember when Shane had to check me… I shiver at the thought I really feel sorry for Andrea

"I win again Sophia" I state knowing I got the best hand 21

"Don't be so sure" she shows me her own card's…. damn she got 21 aswell

"Damn you win again" I state a little annoyed damn this 8th time in a row she smile happily and passes the deck back to me I swear she counting the cards or something

Then Andrea walks in… she smiling well that can mean two thing everyone know she wants to die she just isn't going to let it happen we all know she welcome death but maybe just maybe we're been lucky

"I'm not bite" she smiles happily and me and Sophia practically tackle her to the ground in a hug holding her close to us smiling like idiot we not losing anyone today Dale walk in

"Is Andrea ok I just finish watch…? Andrea" he come over pull us all up and hugs us Dale nice he basely everyone granddad it kind of funny Hershel and Dale the granddad's of the group

I laugh at my own classing of them… I then think about what I class everyone as

Glenn is a runner

Same with Maggie

Dad is the leader

Daryl is second in command aswell as the hunter

Shane our iron fist if we need something done he get it done….. Even if he pisses everyone off in the process

Carol is the cooker and cleaner

Patricia is the Doc assisted

Beth is a kid….. Even more so than me and Sophia even know we 3 years younger

Jimmy is the well a watcher that about it

Andrea is our sharpshooter

T-Dog is the one that good with Cars not to say the cool black dude

Hershel is the doc and Granddad

Dale is the look out who everyone looks up to

Lori is a useless whore bitch….. it really not surprise me if the baby T-Dog's hell if it possible it not surprise me if it mine… lol it impossible to be mine I not want Lori I got myself the most perfect Girl in the world why I hook up with my bitch step mom plus that be fucking weird….any off topic

Then there is Sophia who is perfect like me she really does not have a job on the farm we both help with random chores and help protect this place as besides Shane dad Daryl and Andrea we are the best shots and Sophia is the daughter of the hunter/ second in command

Me well I'm the leader's son who just happens to have got the Girl of his dreams at the end of the world and at 13 an age where in the old world I get a little pussy like I was when all this first happen

…. Still it not hard to see now that I look at it that I'm not Lori's son aswell we got nothing in common at all in any way thank got…. Where am I again…. Oh yeah I'm being crushed by Grandpa Dale and Andrea the sniper dipper…..I laugh to myself about the joke I just made in my head

"Andrea you're ok" Dale state happily

"Yeah thanks to you I am" she kisses Dale on the cheek

"Gross" I state

"your one to talk Carl can't enter a room without running into you and Sophia making out maybe sometime five second away from having sex" Andrea says jokingly

"Yes you can….shut up" I say I can hear Sophia giggle beside me…. I turn red instantly

"Come on Carl you know it true" Sophia state laughing turning me even redder…. Come on we not that bad are we….. Ok maybe sometime like that last few days but still

"Ok kids we leave you to your game….. And btw your dad's told me to tell you it safe to go outside now" Dale says as he leaves to the RV with Andrea….. It so easy to tell their an item… then I remember our dad's teach us how to play poker

"Hey Sophia want to play poker back at the tent" I state happily hoping she goes for this

"Ok" she smiles at me and I return the favour

"Want to bet on it" I say still smiling like a dumass thanks to her going along with it so far

"But we got nothing to bet" she state in confusing

"Yeah we can bet our clothes each time we loss we have to take off an item of clothing" I smile… blame Daryl it was him who brought up strip poker at the CDC and I may be bad and looked it up on one the computers it not my idea….. Ok maybe a little but still I got it off Daryl

"But how we raise a bet or something" she seem in on the idea and I smile happily that she is

"That easy you bet more clothes to take off if you losses" I of course state

"hmmm and what happens to the loser once they loosed everything their wearing" she walks up to me and pulls me into a hug as she whispers that in my ear before attacking my neck with a kiss and I let a moan escape my lips as she push us over to the table and meets my lips

"Come on Carl let go and play" she has a cheeky grin I see she already got the cards in hand…..how the hell she do that I swear she a ninja….. Of course I know she distracted me with her perfect lips on mine and picket them up

I unzip the tent and we enter it…. Of Couse everyone allowed to move into the house now we doing that today Daryl tent is down already…. In fact this is the only tent left up the RV is being moved closer to the house and noone going to be sleeping in it but me and Sophia have two hour since everything is all packed up here and our dads are helping everyone else and protecting the place so this stay for the next two hour at least

"Ok I'm dealing" I state taking the cards…..

I got a pair of aces and one more Card to turn over on the table I think I may win as the happiness wave though me it another ace I going to win Sophia is down to her bra and panties and I'm down to my boxer and hat…. And yes I take the boxers off before the hat so you know we both all in right now

"Three of kind aces I win…take it off" I show her my Ace in hand matching the two on the table as I smile….for more than one reason

"same here" she flashes me the Card she has…..fuck it a draw "I guess we…both have to take it off I mean noone won so we lost our bets" she grin and I return it to her knowing what she meaning

We remove our remaining clothes…including my hat….

I walk over to her and snack my arms around her neck as I kiss her on the lips I moan as she slips in her tongue and I gladly return the favour

I gasp as I feel her small fingers wrap around my member and I moan into her shoulder I suck on her neck as my hand descends on your pussy I run my fingers up and down her folds smiling at her reacting I swiftly slip them inside her

_Sophia's POV_

I love Carl's touch and I push him down on the floor I know we can't go full on the condom are already in the house in a bag so we have to settle for something else since I still less than a day since my period it take 3 days before it be safe to do that without one I notice his other hand on my butt before

I lie on the ground and put his hard dick between my feet…. A few days ago we decide that anything ok to do unless the other object and from Carl reacting I don't think he does

I smile to myself as I move my feet up and down his dick I groan as I feel one of his own rub ageist my vag he begins to rub faster and I moan I look into his eye as my feet get in the way sometimes I still don't break eye contact as I rub his dick….

I stop and move his feet away and move up placing his dick between my tits the tip of him popping out of them I smile and move my mouth on to him suck the tip as I massage his dick with my tits I feel him rubbing me with his hand and I feel the wetness flow from me

I moan and Carl seems to look to me for permission…. I know what for and grant it

He runs a hand over my wetness and covers himself in it before turning me around and thrusting himself in to my back door….. it hurts and if you think about it too much it fucking gross I put my hand on the floor in front of me and keep myself in place as he thrust faster it is enjoyable… but it hurt more at the start then when we did it the right way I feel myself go limp and Carl collapse on top of me…. And hold me close

"Carl….we better get dress before our dad's come" I state saddle

"Yeah we better" he kisses me and we get our clothes back out and head out the tent like nothing happen…. All together it not that bad…. Not it takes it over normal sex or oral it strange and I don't think we do that again…. So anal is not bad but it a no it feels nice and I know the hurting not be their next time….it just it gross I mean that where number 2 comes out of so for that their not be a next time

We see everyone has gather and Shane face is covered in blood  
"the asshole got me clock me right in the face and stole my gun" shout Shane in a very pissed off way it seem like he is looking for blood and with the injury on his face I bet he is I think I be like that to if someone did this to me

"Right everyone but me, Shane, Glenn and Daryl are to go into the house stay safe we going into the wood's to catch this asshole and take him out before he can get his group here or kill anyone let's move out the less time he has the better our chances" Rick, dad, Glenn and Shane slit into pair Rick and Shane go together and Daryl and Glenn and everyone else goes to the house where we are guide upstairs and into a bedroom and my mom and Lori leave saying that anything can happen and they got to be ready for the worst

It has been about 30 an hour and Carl growing impatient…. Like Father like Son they can never not be doing something I swear to god it not even funny how alike Carl and his dad are sometimes right now Carl pacing and it very starting to get on my nerves

"Come I'm going after them you coming with me " Carl state I know he is going to do this I like it or not so I begin to weight letting my boyfriend who I love go alone ageist angering my dad….both of which I really don't want

"Fine" I state annoyed why can't he sit still for a minuet it's the fucking end of the world for god sack it just stupid of him…. Still I not change him….even if he is the most impatient man in the world which he really maybe knowing most the world is dead

He open a window and climes though "come on then let go after our dad's and make sure they are safe" I roll my eyes knowing they are safe god know we not I'm sure our dad's kill us they knew we doing this right now

He jumps from the roof to the group and does a small roll so not to hurt himself as I slowly slide down the pip before following him into the woods

"Where you learn to do that" I ask Carl in anew

"I free ran a bit…. Don't tell my dad but before we train to use our guns I can do pretty well in urban area thanks to it…. Woods well their different but your dad been helping us their….maybe I can teach you some of it" Carl wave it off like it mean nothing…. But it does

"Carl you need to teach the group that it can save lives" I say to him he shrugged as if it really not

"Not that good plus you can really already do what I you really just needed to not let the fear you will injury yourself get in the way….now come on I can hear something"…. I peak to see what going on and I don't believe my eyes

**Thanks for reading so what you think it is that is happening is it what happen in the show is it something new that you will never guess says what you think in review and I tell you if your right if you are then you can have an small OC in the story…. But no love interest and they not be part of Ricks group at least when induced and you one guess per person good lucky as you need to guess what is happen if you think it different from season 2 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everyone for the lovely review yes I am slowing down but I got a lot of homework it hard being in a lot of higher class (English is not one of them) I got too much homework but I promises I update at least once a week **

_Carl's POV_

I star in horror at the sited in front of me I just can't believe

My dad is over Shane body his hand covered in blood I can believe it dad never do that to Shane even if they be on bad terms recently

Then I hear it

"Now for you asshole"…. It Randal

"You got to know we are not the only ones looking for you and you just dang the dinner bell" dad states

"Yeah and you're their dinner now shut up" I hear the click of a gun being ready to fire I drawer my gun as fast as I was able but before I was able to pull the trigger I hear a loud bang and drop to my keels

No dad can't be dead he just can't I stare at Randal standing with his gun drawing before picking up my own gun and pulling the trigger…and again and again till I hear the clicking sound indicting I'm out of ammo I just keep pulling and pulling anyway

As I feel my eyes water up and I fall to the ground not doing a thing…. I can't move a muscle in my body

That when I feel it a burning in my cheek

"What the hell" I bit out angrily

"Get up dummy I was the one that fired the first shot not Randal he too stupid and into his monologue he did't even fire before I put a round in him then you when crazy and wasted a whole clip on the asshole" Sophia smirks.. it no secret to me that Sophia wanted Randal dead hell no secret to anyone she not conferrable with him here but I never did think she kill the asshole I run out and hug my dad knowing I am in big trouble for coming out here in the first place

"Dad" I shout as I hug him….it only then I remember Uncle Shane who I then hug

"Sophia you can come out now" dad says

"How…how you know" Sophia askes shocked

"Please you two are always together if I find one of you the other not far behind" Sophia comes and sits next to Shane I now know why dad's hands are covered in Shane blood….. He trying to stop Shane bleeding

We hear a growly of a walker… but it impossible we have hear them before now if they followed us I turn to look at the source of the sound and my eyes grow wide and I struggle to pull out my gun and pull the trigger only to hear the clicking

Fuck I'm out of ammo dads isn't going to be able to get his out in time and neither is Sophia we all fucked

I close my eyes not wanting to see what happening knowing what happen next will be very very painful

When the pain does not come after the feeling it topple on me I open my eye to see the thing get throwing off me I look to see a knife in the side off it head and an arrow in the back of it spin

I see Daryl sprint to me "ya bit"

"No... Thanks to Shane I'm not" Daryl pulls his arrow out it spin and Shane leave his knife in

I crawly over to Shane "Ca…Carl take…my knife….I'm not going to make it" he grips my hand saying

"No Shane you make it you will see" the tear running like rivers down my face seeing dad shack his head….deep down I know what Shane says is true the bullet seem to have hit something important as we can't stop the bleeding

"No Carl you and I both know that not the case takes my knife please you have it…. Rick my hat it in the red jeep… it your now…Daryl look after these guys for me Rick need someone to cover his back…make sure he make the right choses that be you… my 12 gauge it in the jeep with my hat….Sophia…. my gun… after it used just one more time" Shane weakly smiles to us looking like saying that taking a lot out of him

"Shane" dad's say

"Shut up Rick you need to do this…for me make sure they don't watch…then leave me here you have to go"

"Shane what you talking about" I look over the fence and see an army of walker coming towards us

"WALKERS" I shout knowing they already seen us anyway

"Rick you me and Daryl knowing this for a long time since the CDC we never told anyone because it cause a panic and we not sure if it true…. Now we know… tell them that we found out from Randal coming back people will questing you and Daryl if they know…. You got to shot me I don't want to become one of them" Rick smile to Shane take the knife out the walker's skull and hands it to me before shackle picking up Shane handgun

"Good bye brother" bang… Shane is no more and their no risk of him coming back I'm a little piss they never told us no matter how you die you come back…but I get their reason's… and it hard to stay mad at someone who just died plus noone has died of anything but bites before now so it not like it relevant

"Come on ya all we got ta go now" Daryl shouts picking up me and Sophia pushing us ahead

"Wait Daryl where Glenn" dad shout to Daryl as we run toward the farm evading the walkers ahead of us and out running the army of them behind us

"Sent him back to tell the group we all ok it getting late ya know bet they worrying their little hearts out so sent him back to give them peace of mind and he just slowing me down anyway if I on my own I may got to ya all sooner before Shane shot…. Don't think I have but I at least got their sooner" Daryl says staying just behind me and Sophia as Dad pushes just ahead of us so we are in the middle

"Good plan for how this turn out he be able to help get everyone ready to get the hell of the farm their more walkers on their way then we got ammo don't matter that everyone know how to shoot"

When we get to the farm it scares the shit out of me we can see two guns being fire side my side at the house as cars circle the walkers and shot them….oh my god they don't know about the bigger herd approaching …. They think we can defend ageist it….but we can't

"Come on to the barn" I can see Sophia tense at that… I know she creep out by that barn but we need to get their … dad knows what he is doing we pick up speed I remember I'm out of bullets in my clips so I open reload and pocket the clip in the opposite from where I keep my reloading ammo knowing we need the clip later following as fast as I can dad basally kicks the door open before him and Daryl swiftly close it and lock it up with the bar

"We safe in here for a time Carl Sophia up the ladder Carl take this lighter drop it when I give the signal remember to light it first thou got it… Daryl help me down here then get up I do the rest" dad grabs two cans of gas that are covertly in the barn and hands one to Daryl they start to spread the gas all over the barn

"What are they doing" Sophia askes confuse

"I guess they're going to set the barn alight to kills some walkers and draw some of the others" I suggest playing with the lighter trying to get it to light …. Apresto it works I look for a wet patch and watch as they finish their work

"That enough for now get up with the kids if I don't make it you need to make sure they do" Daryl nods…. Wait dad make it he all ways does he but I guess as always he plan out what if the plan goes wrong and if it goes right what he do next and he know that Daryl be able to keep us save so I guessing that his plan B

Dad remove the bar blocking the door and pulls open the door letting the walkers creep in he fire a shot into the closes one's head and runs to the ladder

"Now" I drop the light and watch as the fire consumes the walkers below in it I smile knowing I responsible for ending their torment I turn to Sophia who raise an eye brow

"That 20 kills so far to your one looks like I'm wining" I stick my tongue out at her for a joke

_Sophia's POV_

God damn it I know he turn this into a game I see the playfulness in his eye but know this is no time to joke around we are trap in a burning barn with walkers that are on fire inside and an army of them outside of us waiting to strike at us and kills us all I am a little scared but not much we get out by the side door but walkers block the ladder then dales RV is there with jimmy side

"Yeah get it over here that right over here" Rick shouts we clime over to the RV and clime down to the ground

"We have to go thought the woods their too many in our way to go through that crowed" so we run into the woods and circle around when we get around I see my mommy trap I run and shoot the two walker and tell her I get in the other car with Rick and Carl for her to go I see dad shooting at them from his bike as Carl and Rick save Dale and Hershel from the walkers behind them Dale has to drag Hershel into the car and Rick put Carl in the back seat with them I see that everyone is making it out…oh shit I forgot to get out myself I run though the crowed trying to get to the road I see when a walker jumps at me from the side

Bang I fire at it I start shooting walker as I run hoping to get out…. I'm so screwed

"come on sun shine I don't got all day" I see daddy on his bike I run to him as he shoots the walkers close to me I clime on and hold on to my beloved father for my life…littler as we speed down the road pasted Glenn and Maggie Daryl pulls them over

"knew it had to be ya Glenn driving like that clearly an ashen driver diving like that" dad smirk at Glenn in his playful way

"Yeah but where everyone else goes" Glenn ask

"Where we left supplies for my little Girl that where I'm guessing come on we better get going before whoever is their think we did't make it out" dad turns us down another Road where we meet Andrea my mom T-Dog and Lori… god why Lori have to make it she still hates me with a passion and not been as nice to Carol once she found out I'm Daryl I guessing that why she hates me in the first place she fine with me before she knew I am Daryl daughter

She just not get when her step Son hates her for not getting on with me and Rick hate her since she a catching bitch who does not care about Carl's happiness…. I hope Carl made it out I'm guessing he be at the highway that where Rick have taking his Car thinking that where people go well he right now that everyone is following me and dad

Carl is safe he is with Hershel Dale and his dad he will be fine I feel the wind in my face knowing it going to be a long time before we get to the highway which holds some very bad memory's for me… I learn and paid for that mistake I'm not the same 12 year old wanting her mommy to protect her… no now I'm a 13 year old who has save her own mother has a boyfriend…. And has gone all the way I think that in the old world I have marred Carl if I meet him in this world it no different if we are safe long enough then I will marry Carl if he asks me to hell I think our dad's be thrilled that we did being brother in law's… thou it not like it really be legal anyway I mean you can be marred till you are at least 16 in the old world and I bet we want to wait for a long time aswell for that commitment now a days it just marks your willing to spend the rest of your very short life's with each other as most know it likely that we be dead within a month from now if we are very lucky noone died for a long time but everyone dies in this world you do well to last a year in this fucked up world

I just hope Carl is ok

We arrive to the highway dad stop Rick and Hershel appear immediately Dale stand on the Car smiling keeping a look out Carl run and tackles me to the ground in a hug before kissing me on the lips I can hear Lori huff

Rick hands me the Gun for Shane and the Shotgun to Daryl wearing the policemen's cap himself

"Where Shane" Lori bring up the disgust still in her voice

"He…did't make it Randal….Shane did't want to become one for them the walkers started coming and he hit in the heart…. He asks me to shot him in the head so he not comes back…. I did just that" Lori face turn red and she walks back into the car she in and sits in it… not that I care I hope she stay in their forever

"We got find somewhere to camp tonight or else we be in trouble" said Rick

"Agreed" my dad said after everyone said their hellos and Dale got all pissed off about the loss of his RV and that he just thankful that he never loss that inferno hat of his most of us just laughed Dale is great I'm just happy we only losses 3 people today….. Two of which we did't really know…. That when we found it an old fort it is a place to stay the night but I not suggest staying there forever no god access to supplies and it not well protected…. But compare with the Car's it be a good place it sleep…luck we found it our Car are running on fumes

**Hey everyone thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the review Ghostwriter and guest**

_Sophia's POV_

We been at the new camp a long time now luckily we managed to save a few of the large tents it was at least 4 to a tent and me and Carl sharing with Dad, Rick, mom and Lori

Not that any of us invited Lori I'm pretty sure Carl be much Happier if Lori had be in Shane place I knew that Shane was Carl's god father

I think I'm luckier than Carl as both my parents are still alive as Carl only has his dad left who I really am starting to think is unkillable I mean it un real how much he lived through…. Both of them I starting to think the Grime men are unkillable….. Just like daddy says us Dixon are I never like my uncle Merle when we meet him but that before I knew he was my uncle I still can't believe that but Daryl my dad it does seem very likely from the story….. Because Ed was sterile….. I thank god me never found out that mom hide the doctor note and said she got her tube tide after me…. But I know she did't….. She loves kids to much she likely want me to have a little brother or sister

Reason their six in this tent well my parents want to keep me safe and Rick want to keep Carl…. And Lori wants to make sure me and Carl don't jump each other bones because she still hates me and try to get me and dad to get a different tent but Rick said that their only two other tent and their full…. Then me muttered that if it wasn't he have kick her out the tent she been bitching about Shane death even know none of us are responsible

I snuggle into Carl happy seeing he is awake…..this can be fun even one else is out for the count…a very long count I decide to have a little fun and grind ageist Carl he bites his lip to keep back a moan and looks at me pleading for me to not toy with him like this….if I tell the true it pissing me off aswell I want to take him but knowing I can't for a long long time at least till we find somewhere like the farm… be sizes it not like we got any protecting anymore it not really a priority when we had to leave with an army of walker chasing us

I know I need to pee badly Carl and dad just wake up Carl is cleaning his gun saying something about how badly his needed cleaning and offered to clean mine if I want I say sure but I got to do something first

"Really what that" he asks confused

"I… I need to pee" I tell him blushing…. He blushes aswell

"Wait a minute sun shine…I make sure nothing gets ya we no got the safety of the RV or a bathroom now noone goes anywhere alone" Dad says giving his crossbow…. It makes me uncountable to think my dad coming with me to the toilet but I know what he says is true he grabs so toilet paper and pasts it to me and we walk toward the woods

"So how ya doing kiddo" dad ask me

"I'm fine dad no need to worry" I reply with a small fake smile

"Really we just lossed a lot of people…. Including Shane" he says sadly

"Well am as fine as any of us can be" I smile to him

"This is far enough from the group here go behind those bushes I make sure they don't get behind us" dad turns his back and aim's his crossbow making sure it safe

I sit down and pull down my pants and feel the relief wash as I pee….. I know I should not have drunk all that water at the farm yeastday

I stand after pulling my pants back up then I walk back to dad

"…." I am lifted off my feet and a metal arm wraps around my mouth I try to scream but I can't

"Well well well what we got here" I hear a familiar voice….. Merle…. Oh god he does not know I'm his niece…. That mean I'm just in the way an obstacle to being with his brother just like everyone else

I hear the click of a gun and the barrel ageist my head

"Now where my brother" he hisses into my ear

"Merle it just a little girl" an unfamiliar voice rings out before I see a black women holding a katana who has two walkers walking with her on chains

"Merle if you hurt her I have to kill you I know you pissed at this group but I'm sure a little girl no older than 12 had anything to do with you being left behind

"Sophia ya ready to head back to camp ye…."he see his brother and raise his crossbow to his brother face

"Come now baby brother you really going to shoot me" Merle asks my dad

"For my daughter damn right I will let her go" he give Merle the evil eye and Merle laughs

"Baby brother you adopted her or something last I check you did have a kid and defiantly not one of 13 years of age" I feel his metal arm push me closer into my neck and I gasp for breath

"no she mine alright she a Dixon by blood …remember about 14 years ago I bragging about getting to have unprotect sex with a married woman who seem to have been untouched for months well Carol…Sophia mother was that woman and I got DNA test at the CDC that prove it plus Ed Carol husband was sterile Sophia your niece brother you really going to kill your own niece" dad said to his older brother….. Who drop me almost instantly?

"Ya still left me ta die brother" Merle looks to Daryl pain as I hold onto my throat

"Nope ya left me we came back for ya…Rick and me only ta find yur hand and bloody cuffs to follow a blood trail to a cooker where ya burn the wounded ta stop the bleeding then follow it back to the where our truck should been ya should made it back ta camp long before we did after when we got back to the camp under attack from walker we had to leave when CDC ta find nothing we not already knowing or expected" dad explain to him

"Who the fuck is Rick is he that fucking pig that cuffed me ta that roof in the first place" I hear the anger in his voice

"That yur own fault ya just had ta get high didn't ya…ya threatened everyone he acted the way a cop is expected ta act he the one that supported me in getting ya back as Shane said to leave ya to rot that yur no worth the risk Jesus if ya just stay there a few hours we have had ya out with both ya hands" dad reply angrily

"I fucking kill him" Merle reply's angrily

"Ya no even try Merle ya have to go thought me Rick a good man he left ya and whoever the fuck that colour chick is I carry a lot of weight in his deciding considing me and him are running the group what we say goes and ya not be trusted straight away after what ya did and ya colour chick ya no be trusted as we don't know shit about ya" dad state aiming at him again

"Fine baby brother I been looking for ya too long ta give up my chance" he tucks the gun he carrying away and picks me up so I am on my feet again

The colour woman puts her katana away and walks with us till we meet the group…. Who shocked to say the least I see dad whispering to Rick about what happen and it seem they decide that inducing in order

"Ok everyone we got two new people I know some of us know Merle but we should all induce ourselves as some of us don't and noone knows….. Eeeeh" Rick says

"Michonne" the women in questing states

"Ok then now let induce ourselves to I'm Rick" Rick states

"I'm Glenn and this is Maggie" says Glenn from next to Maggie and points to Maggie when he says her name

"I'm Hershel Maggie is my daughter and this is my other daughter Beth" says Hershel from beside Beth and Dale

"I'm Dale if you have a problem come to me I'm always happy to help" Dale smiles that them

"I'm Lori nice to meet you" she state to Michonne ignoring Merle and the few glances she give to him are hate filled

"I'm Andrea" she does not even look at them only sending Dale lust filled looks

"T-Dog and no you're not getting my real name you only laugh" T-Dog state bored

"I'm Carol Sophia's mother" my mom smiles to Michonne and Merle

"I'm Carl Ricks son and this" he hug's me close "is Sophia who perfect in every way" he then kisses me and I melt into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing back

"Carl come on we going to make people freak out again" I smile at him

"Don't care" he kisses my neck and I moan

_Daryl's POV_

"And you're ok with that little dick head doing that to yur daughter… to my niece" my Brother state anger

"Yes Merle he saved her life 2 times now at very high risk to himself he almost die the first time the second he had to kill Ed his first living person he had to take down he also the one who protect her and makes her happy they close before I even talk to her…. So yes I'm happy he the type to risk himself for other he like his father" I state

"He is the son to the man that cuffed me to a roof" my brother counters

"He stops Ed from raping my baby girl he save her life he taking injury that almost killed him to save her he been shot thought the stomach and a stab in the chest to save her before both times he almost die" I angrily express back at him

Merle goes quit and I thank god for small mercy's I really not a fan of how he just got here and he already disapproving of my daughter relationship with her boyfriend who save her life and happing's to be the son of my best friend

Carl and Sophia are so cute together….. Even know they moving far too fast for their age

I mean they already had sex with is so weird I find out I got a daughter and she already having sex most parents had year's to get ready for that I throwing right in there but I can't asked for a better boy for my little girl to choose he was her friend at the start but even back then I able to tell they like each other more than just friends in the old world they be getting married in a few years Carl likely become a cop like his father he protect her and even now in this other world he does

There is only one other that feel like this toward their relationship and that is Queen Bitch aka Lori damn everyone life be easier if she just died

And I really got no clue whoever the fuck that Michonne girl is but she looks strong

"Jesus Merle ya just going to get on with Lori over this aren't ya the two bitches" I mutter to myself

_Carl's POV_

I smile to Sophia and hold her hand

"Carl can I talk to ya" Merle asks

"Sure Mr Dixon" I walk with him

"Look kid what ya want with my niece" Merle state angrily to me

"Look Merle I'm not going to lie I love Sophia I do anything I can to protect her I kill Ed to save her and I happily do it again I hated Ed for what he try to do and he deserved what I did to him….I can still hear his screams…. There was not much left for Daryl when I was finished with him" I look sadly at him

Merle just stares at me and I continue "I know that you're being the over protective uncle but she safe I prefer to die then let her get hurt"

"Kid ya really got hurt trying to protect her" Merle ask and I nod and pull up my top and show him my scars

"Yeah and I gladly do it again to" I smile to him

"Ya no bad kid… better than I can say about yur dad" he reply's

"My dad is a good man he came back for you. You should know that… but I bet you are still soar about being left on the roof but you got to get over that he came back he not even their when you were left then" I reply's

He grunts in response and I walk back over to Sophia and kiss her cheek…. "I love you Sophia since the first day I saw you and I always will" I whisper into her ear then I kiss her neck and hold her close to me and hope this never end

**Sorry it shorter than normal well that the inducing of ****Michonne and Merle hope ya all like it Merle threating his niece and get all over protective he bi polar lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for review and favours **** they make me happy **

_Carl's POV_

I can't believe it been so long 8 months since we left the farm… we control on the run we had to just leave a house it not very safe walker started coming…. Their no food their this is starting to get bad I really was thinking of eating the dog food that was there we been 3 days without and 4 for everyone else but Lori who eat yeastday the only can of food we had left but she carrying a baby so it understandable we all in the car now and I think of what happen so far that women….. Michonne is weird unless she around Merle then he act weird and nicer then he normal does….. it so easy to see they making goo-goo eye's at each other… me and Sophia done that enough times to know what they look like she seem to put him in a good mood I so know there an item the only person who not notice is Daryl who not care anyway hell maybe he does know but let face it I advancers and I not want to touch that issues with a 10 foot pole

Merle scary and I don't need any more reason for him to hate me I mean my dad cuffed him to a roof where he believe the only way out was to cut his own fucking hand off and I'm with his niece and just about everyone know what me and Sophia get up to which to be honesty is a lot we done pretty much everything…. And we not used protecting since the farm…but we have been careful last thing the group need is for the two youngest who in the old world never get to do this stuff yet having a baby aswell as Lori…. Who everyone hates…she calm down now but not before she loosed everyone respected only Carol and Hershel still talk to her and Hershel reasons are more about the baby than anything else

Andrea and Dale is most defiantly a couple now…. God once when me and Sophia when to sneak away to one of the rooms in the house we staying to well you know and we found them doing what we going to do we got out there before they knew we their but we still know what it was I mean hard not

T-Dog seem to have become queen air to Dale throne of the morels guy they side together whenever dad give people a chose on anything really thou it mainly him and Daryl who make the choses

Talking about Daryl him and Carol have beaning getting on far too well and sneak away together something's I know thou it nothing like me and Sophia I guessing they both have need's and their filling each other's they seem to just be friends with benefits or something

T-Dog is suprisely told us his age and birthday too…. Well Beth pressure him for it turns out he is only 23 year's old and he shave his head for the reason that it too hot….

Beth no longer wanting to kill herself like back after her mom die with is an improvement she never goes too far from her dad now

Glenn and Maggie I tell you those two are like love sick puppy's even worst then me and Sophia at times they sneak off once a day their like rabbits…. Damn biologics suck why that the only book we got it makes me feel old when me and Sophia have to read that sometimes as it not safe to run about sneak off together and the card's where another thing left at the farm so their nothing else to do most game I know that aren't all about how strong you are that need no item to play make too much noise so we stick with it sometime

Hershel has been teaching basic medic training to everyone and has giving advanced classes to Maggie, Beth and Carol as they did the best at it out of everyone

Dad kept people gun trained but not too much that we run out of ammo

Daryl when to a hunting store and got everyone crossbow but says we need a safe place before he can begin to teach everyone about them their not got the string on them or anything but he got enough bolts so everyone have 10 each

Dad has been doing well since he decide enough and that he and Daryl where just going to lead the group he got back ok with everyone hell Merle and him seem to get on now we all still miss Shane he was a good man well Merle and Michonne don't as Merle and Shane hated each other and Michonne didn't know him in the first place

Daryl well he love to hunt and track he taking my dad out with him sometime and has even taking me and Sophia out and has been teaching us how to track saying how we should learn it as soon as possible incase anything happens like we get separated or possible they die and we need to make by other selves everyone seem to be getting ready for that now we all playing it safe we turn old flash light in to silencers for our handguns larger weapons just break the homemade piece of junk and even dad gun can't use one as it too powerful

It hard but we done it and have not loosed anyone since the farm…. Too bad that mean Lori still here we all know baby Shane and dad does not care Shane a good man in fact dad been hoping that it was Shane so that his blood line carry on and I hope the baby Shane too Lori can't die at least till the baby out of her that is after that take her I know it be sad and I'm not stupid the baby need Lori milk so we will need Lori for a long time

And me and Sophia are doing great we have been able to do some stuff at least every 3 days in sex term normal it using our hand's on each other of oral can't do must else and Sophia and me are really loud apparently Merle almost had my head till he hear that we been going at it for a long time and that it was Sophia who suggested it the first time he not believe it if Sophia not told him and says that dad and Daryl know for a long time and that they made sure we were safe but found out that we beaning careful about it so not to add more trouble to the group

It funny thinking about it when he meet his niece officially he choked her threatened her with a knife and pointed a gun to her head is the one most protective of her besides she can take care of herself and I am watching her so her dad and the group he seem to take that on bored at least I hope cause he worse than Daryl who is her dad

My line of though is cut short when we stop on the road

"Carl you and Sophia take point we moving out in the next 15 minutes" we nod and move up gun's in our hand's and my signer hat on my head well really it dad but he gave it to me… I giggle thinking of the stuff I did in this hat and the stuff I did to Sophia in this hat

Sophia putts her hand out and I interlock our finger holding her hand as I scan the area everyone but Lori, Hershel and Beth are away most to go get as much water as they can carry and my dad and Daryl are away hunting for something to eat as me and Sophia protect the place dad and Daryl always place a lot of trust in us and has even offer us watch duty…. Not at night no but during the day and we have taking up the job most times they ask it not fun at all watch the same area for a long time where nothing happening but everyone knows that can change at a moment notice

"Merle being weird again I really think he is Bi polar I mean one minuet he is fine and the next he mad over nothing…. One minuet he saying that we are cute together the next he going on about how you're not good enough for me when really you are the best thing that ever happen to me Carl ….maybe we should call Merle mix match Merle" Sophia giggle cutely sometime we do let ourselves be kid's even in this mess up world I laugh

"Sophia you may be able to get away with that but it not like Merle need any more reason to want to skin me alive" I laugh out

"You are right" she state dramatically before we burst out laughing

Just then dad and Daryl come back looking overly happy despite the fact they not got anything but a rabbit to add to the owl Daryl got

_Sophia's POV_

Oh my god….. It a prison they found a prison I pulls Carl into a hug

"If we can clean this place out then we all be safe" Rick smiles at the whole group….. Including Lori which is a surprise since both him and Carl have been acting like she is the black plague which she was to me I feel sorry for her something but then remember how she treated me

I hear Rick plan and I hated it he putting himself in danger but noone else people where to take the towers and a line of those who not the best shots where to draw them to the fence as Rick ran in there and close a gate he then go into the tower at the gate and we kill all the walker's I almost spoke out ageist it but thought better of it Rick is a stubborn man when he has a plan nothing change his mind and even know a lot of his plan are high risk they always work the CDC worked it kept them safe and they found out more about this thing going on even know they never let anyone else know about it

I'm up in the 2nd tower with Carl and Hershel ready to kill any walker that get too close to Rick I smile to Carl and he return it as we take aim and Rick runs in it happen fast Rick run to the gate as we take down every walker close to him one was about to get Rick when an arrow when though it head Rick nodded to his best friend since Shane die…. My dad

Rick closed the gate and ran in to the tower

"light it up" shouted my dad and I can see Rick smile holding the rifle and firing into the crowed of walker's we take them with ease and move into the area we just closer we move the body out and I can hear Hershel planning crops and that river though the small area can be our water a lot of forest around us for hunting and Daryl work out we got 3 town within 10 miles for everything else

Merle had be here before and said they have an Amory on sited a very well stocked medical bay and a canteen with enough canned food for us to big out every night for next 2 years and when I say pig out he says that we all look like on the TV show with the people that so fat they can't move without a truck

Well I guess this is it…. This is home

**Awww I though the end bit cute well we are in season 3 now and of course it be different we got ****Michonne**** , Merle, Dale ,Andrea and Sophia their two of which in the show have die and another two fighting for the other side ageist them and one who just arrive at the prison**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks aswell always Ghostwriter it always makes me happy with your positive review glad you enjoy my story's as much as I enjoy your and Guest thanks I know there are a lot of mistake but my beta read not been on in a long time and as I said before I am dyslexic so I can help it much I try to fix the mistake but I really don't notice them at all and yeah I be told I I'm very imaginative**

_Sophia's POV_

The prison looks great I can't believe we found this place… sure it needs a lot of cleaning out but we can do it and I know everyone thinking the same thing we need this place for so long we been starving this place have everything we need

Ammo

Guns

Blunt weapons

Likely riot gear

Water…

And best of all food…. it have food I feel my stomach groan at just the thought of food

"Right let get us a way in" Ricks says

"Eehhh dad the gate open" Carl state

"Ok then we needs a way to close the gate and make it safe after we get in" he corrects himself T-dog goes and gets a chain

"will this work" T says still a little upset that he the only guy not hocked up… even know Rick is hocked up with Lori I say he prefer to have sex with a walker than Lori anymore but who blame him after all she put us all thought

"Yeah it will MAN" my dad says trying to sound like T but really not doing a good impressing

T laugh sarcastically and Rick tell everyone to shut up or we get the walker down our neck we all climbed back in our car's and me and Carl are order to check the fence of breach's as they chain the door and deal with the walker I huff but grab Carl hand and pull him out the car along and we start checking the fence as the other do their job me and Carl have been told to use our knife if possible and their no sound of gun fire as everyone under strict order's to not use their gun's unless absolutely necessary as we don't want any more walker down our throats then we already have

"So this is interesting think we have more time together after we finished making this place safe" I wink suggestively to him

He laughs "hell maybe in the wardens office there have a box of condoms so we can do it safely for today" he seem happy we both know I'm close to my time of the month right now and it not be safe for us yet to do it without because I'm far too young to have a kid safely yet… well not true and true at same time but still no way am I ready for that yet I happy with Carl I still own him he save me and I save him but to me it never be enough till everything is perfect I know Rick and my dad want us to give them grand kid's and I'm sure they want us to wait and I know Carl want a kid someday with me but again not this soon I mean we just pushing 14 now not even their yet and Lori still calls me a slut when she thinks noone is listening

God I hope she dies and soon

I'm surprise that they're not a single gap in the fence in fact we found one but it already patch up something going on here I mean noone leave this place it unless something really bad happened

We walk back to the rest of the group and tell them we found not a single break that need repair

We sit round the fire and Beth sit very close to T and T smile warmly at him

Then Hershel announces "Beth can you sing us a song... How about parting glass"

"Daddy nobody want to hear it" Beth insisted

"Don't see the harm it can do" everyone looks to Beth hoping she will sing it

Slow but surely Beth start to sing

"Of all I've spent it in good company

And all the harm that ever I did

Alas it was to none but me

And all I've done for want of wit

To memory now I can't recall

So fill to me the parting glass

Good night and joy be with you all" Maggie joins her sister as everyone one smiles

"If I had money enough to spend

And leisure to sit awhile

There is a fair maid in town

That sorely has my heart beguiled

Her rosy cheeks and ruby lips

I own she has my heart enthralled

So fill to me the parting glass

Good night and joy be with you all

Oh, all the comerades that e'er I had

They're sorry for my going away

And all the sweethearts that e'er I had

They'd wish me one more day to stay

But since it falls unto my lot

That I should rise and you softly call

Good night and joy be with you all

the money that e'er I spent" Beth and Maggie fished with everyone smiling like idiot including me and Carl

Who knew that Beth and Maggie how to sing a folk song that was native to Scotland and Ireland (aka there is a little fact there for you) it surprising to say the least but we all got to sleep soon… the big day when we go inside the prison all the walker outside are dead including a few in riot gear but Rick says their already dead their skinny so we think that walker can starve to death just like we can but that it must happen much more slowly than we do Dad suggest we get rid of them but Rick says we can clean them and they be very good for us he said that they are stab proof hell they stop a bullet so it stop so rotting teeth for sure

"ok everyone get ready we don't know what we find in here it looks like this place was secure in the start by some people but the place was over run out here and the main gate wide open so I think that their maybe a lot of them inside we got to be ready for that don't use your gun unless you absolutely need to WE DON'T want all the walkers in there to come at us we want to deal with in small number we all tired and we have to reach the food courted we are all very hunger and this is our break let move" Rick state to the group and we move in the door fast a door open to a cell block we move through and as enter we hear the click of gun's…..

_Carl's POV_

I hear the gun click and draw my own and stand protective of Sophia and point it at the sound to see a colour man with a gun in a blue jacket and black jeans he got a bear and he not pointing his gun anymore he lower it on the sight of me and Sophia their still another man aiming a Gun at me he look like he really upset like he just loss someone I see two other come out…. They look around our age one is white and the other looks tan in a way the boy who white looks to be the son of the white dude come to think of it they all seem to be in pain none look bit thou maybe they loss people

"Kenny they got kids lower your gun…Clem sweet you and Duck go back to the cell block …. We need to talk to these people…. Your group leader or leaders come forward I think we should discuss in privet everyone else outside" Rick and Daryl nod to tell us it is alright and step forward and follow the two men I watch seeing nothing off about them they put away their gun and so had our dad all we can do is sit and wait…..

_Rick's POV_

The unnamed colour man and the other name Kenny lead us to a room

"Ok I think we should start with inducing ourselves as you know my friend here is Kenny and I'm Lee so what are you doing here and what happen to you before and don't lie cause I will know" Lee seem like he not joking

"He not kidding you by the way he know we been thought a lot and he always seem to know but we never listen till he taking charge after that…. We lossed a lot less people than we were" he seem sad now thinking of what I think happen he very clearly the father of the boy Duck and the protectiveness make me believe Lee is Clem father…. At least adoptive father maybe her real father she seem like her parent are interracial so you never know

I told him that my name was Rick and my best friend her Daryl and we are the parents of the two chiding in our group and that me and Lori are having another even know I'm not sure if I am the father because my wife a slut that I think it likely was my friend Shanes who die to save me I told him that Shane had taking the bullet for me and we told him everything including everything about Merle my son killing a man name Ed who Carol had let believe was her father and tried to rape and kill her….. we even told them that Carl show no remorse and he said Ed need to die that he worst then the walker Lee seem shocked to say the least but that Carl no effected by it but said he have done the same if that man tried to do that to Clem and he had done it before to save her and happily do it again even know he hope he not have to

"well I see you been though a lot I understand that you all look hunger we got a lot of can food we have clean out the whole place all the gun medic everything we got the room we need to get the walker corpse 4 of us not going to cut it with two of our group being kid's you seem like ok people and I'm sure Clem and Duck love to meet new people we got so used to burying them as you can guess I'm sure you know their more of us the prison completely secure we shut of the part that knock down with car's and our RV… but make no mistake if it not for the fact you had kid's we have making you leave you not the only ones to have encounter bad groups of people" Lee state

"I sure we not" I state sadly

I hear Kenny muttering "can we trust these people Lee what if their just like those bandits"

"these not like the bandits remember their group had no women and no chiding this looks like a group of family like us who been thought a lot besides they be grateful we let them stay they got kid's we can't send them out for the first time since we meet…. You know at the drug store and beside that Asian kid looks like Glenn maybe it him you know we change a lot since he last seen us he may not remember us or something and our name are very common names us if it him he not be with a bad group"

_Carl's POV_

The colour man comes back god I hope he tell us his name

"ok people I'm Lee and we are allowing you to stay here with us here now we be living with each other we hope to not need to relay on the can goods we go here forever I understand one of you is a farmer well you be in charge of that when we start and one of you can hunt and track and uses a crossbow well these are all thing we need to work on soon to secure the future I know Rick and Daryl agree with me but enough of that it time for you to eat and meet each other we draw up a schedule later now it time to enjoy other self's" Lee says

We all smile at the thought of food and run we see the two other kids and sit with them I notice the Girl has her hand close to his penis and he smiling they trying to be slay

"Him I'm Carl and this is my Girlfriend Sophia" I smile to them

"Well hi Carl I'm Clement but just call me Clem and my Boyfriend Duck" I can tell we all going to be friends

**Ok so I decide to add the game into things and don't worry I got plans to fill gap and yes I know Duck die but I say he lived and since it based on the comic in which Carl and Sophia 7 when Clem and Duck 8 so I age them up like the show did to Carl and Sophia**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks Ghostwriter and badboys**

_Sophia's POV_

It been a week and Lori close to bursting Clem and Duck showed me a place me and Carl a place we can have privacy it a unused guard tower there was two they useless for keeping watch anywhere but inside the walls and we need to look out but their safe and noone can hear anything that goes on there the deal is we use this one but not the other…. They called it I laugh the reason they called it is it a little more away then the other less chance of being found in the act we both now know that Kenny knows that Duck and Clem are together but does not know they doing that as Lee not been told by Clem or anyone yet but that does not mean he does not know every time they say their going outside for a bit with the cocky looks on their faces Lee give a knowing glare but has decide he does not want to talk about the issues as he looks like he can't handle it he taking over as her dad in many way's but like with my dad he did't have anytime at all before his daughter stated have sex and he not her real dad but it clear that both her and him act like father and daughter with only the part of her not calling him dad missing

But he seem like he does not care that she doing that as long as she happy and it not like he can complain as he best friend with the boy's dad who I'm sure kick Ducks ass if he hurt Clem they all seem very close to one another

They seem to have no medic know how Kenny said his wife was a vet but that they mostly gun trained instead and that they never faceted in losing anyone Lee seem to have saved everyone in their old group before 5 times over and only been saved by Clem, a women name Carly and Kenny but when Carly was brought up Lee seem to get very sad in saying a member of their group when mad and killed her for no reason

They had once said Ben but it was Clem and Duck who told them it was Ben who got a lot of the group killed with his reckless action's and that Duck dad Kenny was close to killing Ben Before Lee step in and decide that Ben will live but he can no longer be with the group for what he did Duck muttered that thing been much better if Ben had died at the motel Clem seem anger at that but agreed silently it seem she hated the idea of killing living people thou and she shock when she found out that both me and Carl had killed a living person before

It taking us a minute to tell her what happens with Randle and Ed but after she knew it was to save member of the group like myself was the reason Carl taking down Ed and I taking down Randle to avenge Shane and Save Rick but she understood after we did and I was happy they had become close Friend's to me and Carl another couple of our age to be around we had taking the Cell next door to them with the closes adult being 4 cells away people wanted to spread out but dad and Rick where 5 cell's away and Lee and Kenny where 4 cells away if we needed help

It not like we will we told that there a basement but it not cleared and their nothing down their anyway so we let it go

The medical supply along with the gun's, ammo and food are stored in the cell between us and Lee and Kenny cell one hold the made up medical bay at which Beth and mom will be working at Carol knows how to get the baby out of Lori apparently it is very likely she need a C-section as there something wrong with her whom… likely from all the men she slept with fucking her inside up or something

I smile tugging gently on Carl arm pulling him outside and into the court yard

"Sophia where we going" Carl says sounding confused but with a smirk on his face…. He is always happy around me

I flash him the smile I know he love before a cheeky grin appears on my face "it a surprise so close you eye Carl or I going to need to steal and hid your hat"….. That you look so hot in I silently add Carl seem to know I'm joking but closes his eyes anyway and I pull him along smiling

I walk him up the stair to this guard tower and when we at the top and I close the door behind us

"You can open your eyes now Carl" I say in a suggestive voice and smile the way I know he loves

"Wow" he says knowing what I'm getting at and smiles that boyish smile he does when he is happy he walk over to me "privacy….. We be needing that" he smirk and cross the room over to me and kisses me on the lips his tongue demanding enter to which I grant it I moan and push him back into the chair which is behind him and throwing his hat off so I can run my hand thought his hair

I feel his hands wonder up my top and I moan push myself closer to him as his tongue explore my mouth and I lick the roof of his mouth

He moan in return and I feel his hand's move from the back of my top to the hem and we break for a second as he swiftly pulls off my top my bra falling on to his chest…. He unclips my bra…when he does that

I push my hand into his t-shirt and I feel his left hand move to my chest…. He takes my nip in his hands and tensely a little I know again and I kick off my shoes feeling Carl do the same as we kiss I feel his tongue running along just behind the back of my teeth….we both prefer bare foot sex…hell just being bare foot at all really I miss the days when it was safe not to wear any shoes a little like at the farm it safe but maybe it be safe to do that here aswell

I grid ageist my beloved Carl and scowled the jeans we wearing separating us I know neither of us is wearing any underwear now…. I only wear a bra to form my breast so gravity does not decide and we both long since started going commando we also stop wearing socks a long time ago… it hard to find things in our size my top was sung

I move my mouth from his lips ignoring his groan in protest and move my lips to his neck kissing and suck gently at the skin there before slowly moving down his chest to his waist where I tug off his jeans this time I want this to be all about him knowing last time it all about my own needs for him and I slowly pull down his jeans with one hand kissing down his leg as I remove my own jeans with my free hand I finish removing my own before I remove his and I kiss my way back up to his inner waist and eye his hard cock like it a lolly pop…. Which is how I intend to treat it…? I smile at my own little joke and breathe on his cock errand a small moan that only sever to insist me more I lick up his length and then back down it

I lick around the tip of his cock…I smile and lick around it again knowing it torture on him I know his limits and love to play with them I am egged on by the moans Carl is trying to keep down…the keyword is trying

I take his whole length in my mouth no easy task Carl happens to be large…. To me anyway and I feel the gag reflex trigger but continue to bobbing my head up and down his length much to Carl delight I move one hand to his balls and gently tug a little at them message them and smile as I take in his whole length and hold there for a second before bobbing my head back up and circling the tip with my tongue again and I move my free hand to his chest…. And feel the muscles their sure he not the most muscly guy ever but I don't care he feel it to me despite the fact I know he not

I begin to tired with the games and then I hear what I was waiting for "S-sophia I going to cum" I swiftly remove my hand from his balls and give one more bob of my head before taking my mouth away from his cock drooling on it

Then I stand up and sit in his lap hand on his shoulder and he guides himself into me and I swear I think he almost loosed it then and their my legs dangles off the chair as I feel his hand move to my hips and he takes control slamming my hips ageist his I moan in complete happiness

I meet his mouth with my own as we become one…. One body one mind one soul going toward a single purpose

I feel myself release and Carl with me and I kiss his neck no rush to have him with draw from me

"Wow we never done it in a guard tower before" Carl smiles to me and I smile back it true we do it in many weird places before but never a guard tower

"Well let's see if we can fix that total to 3 today and I am sure that total only go up" I smile and buck my hips

_Carl's POV_

I lay with Sophia panting on top of me still in her I think we had sex in every area of this tower….. Like that we had to have sex on that place for it to be ours I losses count of how many times we done it but I know it been a long time Sophia wake me early just as the sun was coming up and now it high in the sky we covered head to toe in sweat and our clothes are scattered around the place and I know we need to get dressed soon

Sophia bucks her hips before climbing off me with a pained expressing like she know we need to get ready aswell "come on Carl we need to get ready before people wonder where we are" I nod and we start to dress I know it clear we had sex since we both still have sex hair and as all sweaty we try to fix each other messy hair

It works…. A little but it still not the best and I place my hat carefully on my head and we walk out of the tower together hand in hand and move down to the dining area where everyone is at my mother sits next to Hershel her top up and he holds the thing doctor use to hear your heart ageist her stomach his eyes wide

I don't know why thou that is until a blood wrenching scream fills the air … it is Lori's

Everyone rushes to her not knowing what is wrong as she scream in what sound like agony as a liquid runs down her leg… it is red…. She bleeding my eyes goes wide as her stomach goes red

What the hell is going on? I wonder until I see the baby head pop out her stomach… it is then I remember we all infected that means Shane was infected when he knock her up…. The baby been still born….

With tears in my eyes I pull my gun…

**Dudududduda hope you like new chapter I know you wanting the action and don't worry it be here soon I just hate Lori and this what I planning to do to her all along **


	17. Chapter 17

**Guest, GhostWritter and badboys and yeah lol I been wanting to kill Lori of a long time and I love this idea but knew I need to wait so I had them set into the prison before I had her eating from the inside out or else I have killed her sooner cause I'm not a Lori fan had a good and talented actor to play her but as a character Lori is a bi-polar need bitch who is also a whore **

_Sophia's POV_

I starting to worry about Carl since he seen Lori get eating from the inside out he be harder on everyone apart me his dad and my dad he claim to not care but I know him better than that she been like a mother to him since he was a year old and she die thinking he hated her and it only made harder by the fact he had to kill his baby sister as a walker and it mother it tearing him apart

I worry I know that every time we are interment together we risk me getting pregnant and if the baby is still born since everyone infected when the baby dies it come back and eat it way out of me I don't think he be able to handle that he already lose so much…..

It been 3 weeks now since it happen we found another group but thanks to the farm and what lee group told us other group they ran into are like we have decide just to watch them for now in the shadows we are safe from them for now they outnumber us but they only seem to have about 30 people that we can consider danger if they are bad they seem not to have most the women train and none of the kids they look well supply not aswell as we are but supply so we feel no need to help them after all we not see anything to suggest there not a danger to us who knows they may have all those supply because they take them from other group that they kill you can never be too careful

I think he getting better it though he is starting to be nicer to other aswell it was slowly going thou he is just now talking to everyone not nice to everyone but not a dick head anymore but he still changed so much….. Thou he still manages to float my boat so to speak….. I just want to run my tongue all over him

God I am so weird with sex stuff now Carl what have you done to me with your sexy body…. Stop it now he needs your help and you can't help if you're busy ogling him as normal…..

We found a group outside our prison we saved them…. I did bother learning their names yet one of them holds a hammer thou we keeping them unarmed and on the top floor till they prove themselves Carl getting much better he saved one of them but he still cooled to death and treating it like it nothing I know he hurting I need to give him time…. But I got a better idea

I walk over to him and kiss him I feel his arm snake around my neck as he pulls me closer to him and I smile to him I know that there is no way he be the same after losing Lori but he being less cold

I move my lips to his neck and I gently lick their before sneaking my hand up his top…. Before I remember everyone can see us and I back off a bit…. What the hell wrong with me I wonder if…. No it can't be but I have to make sure that I really do know before I write it off as that

Oh my god the other group killed a lot of army guys for their stuff and show dad when he leaving he killed the 4 men following but now they be searching the area lucky dad is good in the woods like Rick, me and Carl since dad been teaching us all and Glenn be teaching us free running for city's along with everyone teaching each other their skills we all doing good the other we found only 2 remain a guy name Tyreese and his daughter two of the other where bit and got hammered by Tyreese and another one kill himself he was the son of the two that bit…. He chose to follow them having nothing left to live for Tyreese daughter name is Julie and she seem like a bitch she only get on with Beth and her dad even then they seem to fight a lot and she mean to me Carl, Clem and Duck I am really wondering what crawled up her ass and died maybe it was a walker for all we know I hate that girl I can tell she one of the spoiled brats used to her own way whenever it was possible

I walk back to the cell block feeling tired dragging Carl with me taking him down to the bed and cuddling into him before I finally let myself drift off

_Carl's POV_

I laid on the bed next to Sophia her arm snake around me I think it cool all the stuff we have learn but Sophia been acting very weird as of current with mood swings that are weirding me out…. More so than the first month my dad when without being laid he got really mad then… he really need laid

I smile to myself and cuddle into Sophia I know that the peace not last the other group find us and we have to kill them all… I know we will with us being so close to their town they find out sooner or later even know they seen us else where I am ready for the fight and I do anything to make sure our family's stay alive even if I have to kill the whole town myself which I do just to keep my Girlfriend safe….. I got a ring but we still too young to marry… one day she be Sophia Grimes if we live that long I can't imagine live without her when Lori died from the baby eating it way out I did't care too much I sad that I never get to meet my maybe half-sister but I though Lori got what she deserved she may been like a mother to me at one point but she put almost everything as more important than me I stop loving her then….

But I got me thinking what if that happens to Sophia what if I knock her up the baby is still born and eats it way out of her I don't think I can going on living if that ever happen I turn my gun on myself and end it after I made sure she can't become one of those things that walk around trying to take a bite out of us I never want to have to put her down either and if it comes to that I don't know if I be able to do it

I know I have to I can't let her be one of them…. And she do the same for me if I going to turn

I decide I had enough and snuggled into Sophia remember what I work out… thresher every moment you have… don't look to the future it to uncontrollable the past can hurt like the memory of Sophia lose in the woods or what Ed try to do to her it unstop unchangeable so don't try to just try your best when a problem comes plans ahead but be ready in case your plan falls thought and above all be ready for anything

These are my thoughts as I drift of into a deep sleep and wonder what we have for breakfast tomorrow

I wake Sophia is heaving a little as she is sick her face a pale colour and the worry run though me as I put my hands on each of her cheeks and kiss her forehead…. She not got a fever what the hell going on

"Sorry I think I got food poisoning" she informs me I then remember that we eat possum recently which to be honesty I skip on eating…. A lot of people skip Daryl came back with a lot and we made all of it but everyone but Merle, Daryl and Sophia skip the possum she really only did it to try it Daryl ask if she sure and she said yes… I think she just wanted to show off to her dad well that work out well for you did it babe I silently scolded her but let it go fast she too cute and perfect to stay mad at you know I smirk to her

I got watch duty to pull today so I need to be ready to get going I tip my hat jokingly to her before telling her " see ya I got watch duty" I walk up to her and give her my real see you later to her and kiss her hard on the lips not caring she just puked before picking her up… much to her amusement and placing her on the bed we share "now you get some sleep I tell the other you not feeling well ok" I kiss her forehead before leaving and going to the watch tower relive Daryl who here

"Hey Daryl can you tell the others Sophia not feeling well she not got a fever but a little under the weather" Daryl looks to me and nods with a smile accepting that his daughter is ok and just a little ill before going off I presume to tell the other then have sex with Carol or hang with my dad…. I'm not as naive as people think I just let them keep thinking I am sometimes

I been watching for a long time then I notice a fight in the distain as soon as it see me it runs….. Woodberry has found us…

_Sophia's POV_

After Carl left I done the test…. I sitting on the bed eyes wide….. How can this be happening me and Carl been safe…. Oh god no the guard tower the day Lori died… I mean to have my period but I to hunger for Carl to remember… we done it some many times with every single one being un safe and I can't use the pill it not destroy the brain and the baby eat it way out….

I need to tell him he be happy this our baby but it at a really bad time I hoping that we have killed the people from Woodberry before I was pregnant well he need to understand we together and this it I tell him tomorrow this should be a happy time the group help us I just can't believe I so careless I put my head in my hands I push myself off the bed and head outside with everyone else…. Just in time to hear Carl shouting

"Woodberry found us…" everyone eyes are wide as Carl's shouts what everyone know happen but fear the day "they seem to be just scouting us right now but they know where we are" he looks to the ground sadly…. Oh god we so fucked I know that Maggie and Glenn know I had them pick up the test I decide it that if we going to die they may attack tomorrow I grab Carl arm and whisper in his ear

"Carl…. I'm pregnant" Carl eyes go wide as he eyes my stomach…. Protectiveness and relisting flash thought his eye… god we so fucked I pulls him to my body and hold him close tears leaking from my eyes

**Hope you like it **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks GhostWritter****, sun light and Siena Guest and TWDluver and Guest's** **sorry it taking so long but my changer broke so I was unable to work on the story as my laptop was out of charge just had it repaired ****… plus I had a little bit of writer block… and my exam are coming up so this maybe the last update for a bite I really need to study for my computing exam or I going to fail I should be ok with everything else thou…maybe higher hard and people in my class have been being move down left right and centre **

_Carl's POV_

My eyes grow wide oh my god Sophia carrying a baby….. Our baby I have to protect her…. Now more than ever if she carrying a baby she not be as able to defend herself aswell as she need to with those monsters…. And I don't mean the walkers upon us those people from Woodberry are much worst and I need to keep her alive and away from them at all costs

"YOU'RE WHAT…HE DID THAT TO YOU I'M GOING TO KILL THE LITTLE FUCKER" Merle runs at me only to be grabbed by both Daryl and my Dad both looking pissed off as hell oh fuck I'm so screwed

"Calm down Merle" my dad says as Merle starts to get closer to me

"Calm who the fuck you think you are to tell me to calm down your little asshole son knocked up my niece" Merle spits at me and I fear he may try to kill me

"Uncle are you forgetting it takes two to tango and it not like he forced me I was the one who made a move on him most the time he a right little gently men" said Sophia she smiles to her uncle just he just ignore her

"Shut up Sophie" he shouts at her try to get passed my still pissed looking dad and Daryl….. They did tell us to be careful and I kind of got Sophia knocked up….. But noone looks surprised apart from Merle….. Me a Sophia have been pretty loud and everyone pretty much found out at one point or other…. We just try for Merle not to find out and it did't work out since it biting us in the ass right now he going to have my guts on a place to feed to the walkers….. Oh god he really do that

"Hey now don't tell your niece to shut up…. My daughter… and Merle it may be hard for you to believe but everyone else knew what those two been up to for months hell me and Rick where the first to know when they first started and this is easy to fix it is we help them we got all the baby stuff from Lori they can't get rid of the kid inside my little girl it take Sophia with it and you think Sophia will ever forgive you if you kill Carl…. Cause everyone here knows she not so shut it you don't always know best asshole… they love each other nothing anyone can or should do about we show them our support they going to need it" Daryl shouts angrily…. At least I know he not going to skin me alive

"Merle don't make me cuff you to a pipe again… we got other things to deal with we got those Woodberry freaks breathing down our necks we got to be ready to defend this place" my dad state and I smile then I see Sophia go to open her mouth and I know what it is she going to say

"No Sophia you are going to be in that prison out of hurts way" I know how desperate I must sound but I can't deal with it what if she got hurt…. What if the baby was hit and dies inside her…. Oooh god I can't let her be hurt like that ever the idea of her being eating…. And not in the good way horrific me but at least if it a walker and not a dead baby inside her and can't be stopped by anything but putting her out of her pain… I'm not strong enough to deal with that

I can see Merle still mad and he pushes away from their grip and glances at me… ok so if it was even possible Merle seem to hate me more… unlike Lori he never voiced it to the whole group and has no problem saying it to my face or my dad's he normal not say a thing to or about me thou and never say it in front of Sophia apart from times like this and when he found out me and Sophia where together

"ok look Lee already says that part of the fence is down but they blocked it off and have left it to the walkers after taking anything of use we got a lot of guns and ammo food aswell we got the seeds and we can still set up pens for livestock but noone goes out we have people in the tower 24/7… Carl you can go in the tower with me for the first shift Daryl you and Merle second… sorry Sophia but you being in one of those towers is risking two life's Carl right you and some of the other like Clem and Duck will be inside in case things get too much you guys will have packed up food, gas, weapons and medicine in to one of the Prison buses Lee that is your job to take them there and protect them Kenny you be backing Lee up till you hear the shooting start then you come to the cell block we close and lock the door behind us to buy time we don't want to give those fuckers a thing we have… Hershel be ready with Carol in case anyone is hit from our side Maggie and Glenn you come up with the watch time table….. Everyone remember the first shot you hear means get out here and ready to push back those fuckers " my dad state as if he was tell us we just found a box of twines…. We both love that candy… I guess now we wait everyone heads off to where their mean to and me and dad go to the tower where he give me a "telling off" for the whole knocking up Sophia thing but he really does not seem to care too much under his smile…

We hear trucks…. And lots of them some of the other in our group are wearing riot gear…. It does not fit me and Daryl refused to wear it so we are the only two outside without I look to the trucks and see them coming toward us…. There has to be everyone who can fight in their town out their ageist us I see the Gov… or at least I think it him as the trucks stop he seem to be giving everyone orders he is handed a microphone

"give up now give us all your supply's and we let you walk free and leave this prison stay and we kill you all and take it you have 15 minutes to make up your minds" dad goes to aim his rifle but I take it off him and get the stupid evil man in my sights making sure that the crosshairs line up at his head before I gently squeeze the trigger I smirk as his head explodes knowing I just remove something worst then walkers as soon as the shot ring out the Woodberry people open up on us I hear the gunfire I aim at anyone who seem to take command I can see their trucks being shot up they can't get away now I smirk as the walker go towards them not even thinking about the fact we killing a hell of a lot of people… it them or us and I not letting it be us I have to defend Sophia… she carrying my child… our baby we not ready but there no way to get rid of it… unless.. The brain is undeveloped and in Lori purse there is aboseten pills…. I leave that up for me and Sophia to talk about

I see our enemy being attacked and cut off by the walkers their still same left but they're not much of a threat I look back and gasp Dale, Andrea, Tyreese, Tyreese sister, T-Dog are all dying bleeding out or dead and their nothing we can do their still shooting at us even if they are not doing anything more to us…. I feel like I should be morning them but can't their nothing we can do I clear that the Woodberry group is dead with those walker all round them their only like 13 of them left and most them are shooting at the walkers

I notice dad now has the sniper I don't mind at all he can use it all he wants

"Right everyone into the prison to help our wounded we let the walkers finishes them off to save ammo let move" dad shouts so everyone can hear…. he goes down first and I grip the ladder as I slide down as I take in the damage…our losses 5 people…. Woodberry loses are at least 30- 40 people I don't know maybe somewhere in the 50's I did't count I walk slowly back to the prison as a another shot rings out I feel myself weakling and fall to the ground

_Sophia's POV_

I starting to worry the gun shots keep ring out but are less common just then we hear the cell block gate being open and my dad running thought he hugs me and I don't know why I look over his shoulder try to see what he is hugging he for I see Merle coming in with a sad look as him and a few other bring in bodies of our who have been taking down Hershel says all of them are dead on seeing them apart from T-Dog who is comatose and needs blood… I feel tears sting my eyes I did't knows the other two that die well but Dale was the sweetest old man ever and Andrea was so nice till Amy died and after she got better she was nice again….

Carl does not know but she found us in the cabin a few months ago so she know and god know everyone else did apart from uncle Merle till recently…. Everyone knows what we been up to now hard for people not to now that everyone knows I'm carrying a child… Carl's child I know he is going to be even more protective than normal…. But that was annoying how he and his dad double team me so I'm not allowed to help defend this place ageist the large danger Woodberry is to us they have killed us all and taking everything we have…. Maybe taking some of us to their camp…. To take advantage of us…. I not be surprised if they did't care what age any of us are they sicking me at the thought of what they do me…. And Clem if they taking us those sick son or bitches … they do… things to us…. Like what Ed was going to do… apart from he not try to kill us just do the first two things over and over again till we find a way to kill ourselves or they get bored of us…. Or in my case I get too far along for them to want me then I be release from the touches they no doubt give to me if they got me… I prefer to die then be taking by them

"Get Hershel get Hershel" Rick screams as he runs in to the cell block… I see him carrying Carl like he did the day I was found after Carl was shot…. It is then I notice the blood dripping from Carl's head… where I can't make out from my dad keeping me back it sounds like Rick is crying

Hershel runs to Rick "Jesus Christ come on let get him to the cell move it" they run with him and I sure I seen worry in Hershel says as I feel tears sting my own I barley catch Hershel saying something about the fact he does not even know if he is alive….. This can't be happening I curled up in my dad's arms and feel my mom's wrap her arms around us…. Carl can't be dead… he just can't be

**Is Carl dead you just need to wait to find out :P so give me your thought's **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks you all for the lovely reviews Clark me ,MewLover54 ,Jonathan Is Epic ,Guest, GhostWritter84 , Brandon Graham 88 and carl and Sophia are coming up on around 15 by chapter 16 I had them stay at the farm longer and their where close to 13 at the start and this is closing to the last chapter(or is it ;) before the sequel I really should ended at after they left the farm for the sequel I my next story is inspired by Dollface by Dropkicking Bullet Shells it not a Rick/Daryl story I just got the idea of them meeting without the end of the world happening I suggest reading it I love that story it of course like all my walking dead story Carl/Sophia but they not be the only pairing it going to be called "What I'd do for you" this is bases like a day or two after Rick is shot and have oc(not major roles thou)as I need to put more than just Carl, Dunne and Sophia in the class so when it start Sophia is abused and Carl is a shutting down and just gently sad all the time(as it a day after his dad shot so he just found out) but he not taking out of school….. cause Lori a bitch and I hate her(the character not the actor) so I am writing her to be kind of a bad guy like Ed since from the comic and show it seem Carl was/is a daddy boy **

_Sophia's POV_

I don't know how long it has been since Rick carried Carl fringe body back in to the prison blood gushing from his head even Merle seem sad T-Dog has been cleared by mom who fixed him up and gave him some of her blood I try to do anything to keep my mind off what has happened…. But it not really working and I have run out of tears

T-Dog is going to live thanks to mom's work but he is going to walk with a limp the rest of his life as the shot's damaged his nerves his riot gear saved his life Beth Maggie and Hershel are all working on Carl try to save him…. I guess he must still be alive or else they have already come out or I have heard a gunshot….. Maybe not after all he shot in the head…. That crazy they have gone out if he die….. I thought I was out of tears till I feel water fill my eyes again at the thought everyone trying to calm me down saying stress is bad for the baby but god damn it I have the right to be stressed the father of my child has been shot….. Again if he dies then this baby never know what a great honourable, selfless, brave man it father was…. Not only have that but if Carl dies then he never got to hold his child watch it grow up… be protective over it or have prided in anything it accomplishes….. Why has it always got to be Carl to be the hero I silently curse Rick for passing on his stupid Hero Gene?

I turn at the sound of footsteps to see Hershel exiting the cell they taking Carl to wiping blood from his hands with a rag he clears his throat to get everyone to listen to him all eye are now on him waiting for the news

"Do you all want to good news or the bad news first" he asks us

" bad news let get that out the way first" my uncle declares for once sounding like he does not want to hear of something bad that happened to my boyfriend who I am currently carrying's child…. I know no matter if he dead or alive I have to stay alive till the baby is born….. after that I be with him one way or another most likely die in child birth… it takes a lot of will to live thought that without advanced machines and medicine… and once the baby out I don't know all I know is that if this is Carl last creating I must bring it in to the world before I leave it to join him

"he is not waking up we see it before he needs an iv and we need to put artifice food in it till he wakes up or he die from not getting what his body need's and we only got a week's supply for those thing so if he not up in a week we on his own and he loses his left eye Rick is too weak from giving blood to help with the group not that he be much help as long as Carl's is not up"…. He stops "but he is alive and we stop the bleeding and he got the right amount of blood in him again and for now he got what he needs…. But there is the possibility he has brain damage and we will not know till or if he wakes up but for the look of the bullet enter it only be memory he losses at most but I don't know how much he may forgetting his whole life or just a few hours here and there or he may not loss anything all I know is he is very lucky to be alive any more to the right and he be dead before we even had a chance to save him he lucky the bullet when in just the right angle to that it when in his eye but did't go straight thought to his brain" Hershel informers us I feel hope at the second part maybe just maybe Carl is alive it enough to bring me happiness for now I walk into the room and take a seat next to a very pale looking Rick

It close to the week mark and Carl has still not waking he show some sign of improvement but we are running out of IV to stick in his arm if he does not wake sometime soon we not be able to help him "come on Carl please wake up…. You got to" I lean down and kiss his forehead before standing to get dinner

"Sophia" Carl voice comes out groggy and tired

"Carl oh my god" I run to him smiling as Rick come in with two plates of food

"Here Sophia I got you some so you not need to leave the cell in case Car…. CARL" he starts of a little sad and them scream in happiness and run to his son dropping the food

"Dad, Sophia where are we….. Where is Shane" he looks to us…. He does not know then it clicks memory loss

"Eheheheheh Carl what is the last thing you remember" I state worried

"Randal when missing and Shane, dad your dad and Glenn when looking for him" he looks at us confused this is going to take some time….. How are we going to tell him of the all the time he losses

He continues talking "I had a really bad dream we attacked by a town of crazy people"…. we need Hershel

"Hershel" I shout we hear steps

"Carl your awake about time you had everyone worried" he smiles to us

"Hershel…. He can't remember anything passed how we had to leave the farm" he looks to us….. I don't like where this is going

It been a month since Carl waking up and he is finally up to speed knowing that he has been out for a whole week and knows what happen we told him I pregnant with his child again he taking it well… in fact better than he did the first time…. But he been…. Cold again when we told him of all the deaths he only bad for a week before he cooled down we all decided it better that he should think Lori was bite and keep the part about the baby eating her from him god only knows what he act like knowing that I have the same risk noone is going to tell him…. I still think it funny how he reacted to Merle being here as soon as he seen Merle (who had already be told by me that Carl has no memory of after the farm) he stood protectively in front of me and asked what the hell he doing here to which Merle just laugh and told him he been with the group for about 8 months now Merle seem to have a new found respect for Carl knowing that he scared the shit out of Carl but he still willing to go toe to toe with him to protect me… that and the fact he lived thought being shot in the head or maybe it cause he relates to Carl now that they are both missing important part of their body(Merle missing his left hand and Carl his Left eye)….. I see the bandage being change you can see his skull when he not wearing the bandage… I got dad to get me an eye patch for Carl when they allowed him to no longer wear the bandages he did't find one but got me one of those skull cap things as Carl always hates when he gets his bandages taking off and you can see his eye socket and it kind of gross…. But it still Carl….

And with all those who died even in the armour he right to stop me going out and helping defend this place in a way… I remember I when out with the group to make sure that all those basterd where dead….. Rick cried for blood after what happen….. But Daryl calm him… did't stop Rick destroy part for their wall and bringing the dead in on them with a grenade not anything else it really just a show that your attack failed try anything ageist us again and you will not live to regret it… and noone will disagree with Rick next time after what they done…. We will leave none alive like we should have…. Many of our group are thinking it but we know they got kids their the part of wall Rick destroy was next to their trucks so they be able to block the breach easy enough we not going to lower ourselves to their standard

_Carl's POV_

I miss having two eyes and depth presenting but I am alive it noone fault but my own that I loosed my eye I should have taking the rest of those men out before heading back to the prison or at least stay their till they were dead… I almost left Sophia in this world alone… I still don't remember what happen only from what people have told me

Like the fact that my knife is what my uncle Shane gave me to protect myself it going to be a long road to recovery but here with my Girlfriend holding her hand to help her to our room…. We getting marry in the morning people said it only right since we having a baby I hear Sophia say I do

"Carl Grimes do you take this women to be your woeful weedy wife" Hershel says to me he was picked to marry since he know this the best out of any one

Daryl gave Sophia away Carol way the maid of honour and my dad was my best man and I smile "I do"

"you may now kiss the bride" before he even finishes the sentence I crash my lips to Sophia's and she returns the kiss and I know that she is mine and I am her and it be this way for as long as we live

….. "Carl… the baby coming" me and Sophia have been married for three month and I wake before the words left her mouth I shout out for Hershel as I get Sophia to the medical bay he come right away he is a little worried everyone know that Maggie is with child now aswell about 5- 6 months… Clem is two about 4-5 months

It been 3 hour of pain for Sophia…. I will never knocking her up again I never want her to go thought this pain again

But we finally got our baby…. "It a boy" says Hershel we smile to each other

"What should we name him… you know the deal Carl you pick boy names I picked Girl names" Sophia smiles really I know what she getting at I laugh a little

"Shane" I love at my child with love…Sophia smiles

"That a good name" Sophia says to me

**Well their it is the end there will be a sequel after "What I'd do for you" and it be called "how to save a life" **


End file.
